You Are My Truth
by redrose24
Summary: Ten years after their friendship and trust is formed and cemented, Padme Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi meet again. Then trouble brews, and war strikes. To withstand the challenges thereof, they will need their love and the Force to make it out stronger.
1. Peace Amidst the Storm

"I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but, perhaps someone you're familiar with: An old friend, like Master Kenobi."

Padme's heart leapt at the name, for she hadn't heard it in ten years - at least not spoken aloud she hadn't heard it. In her head, and in her heart she'd heard it, though not very often. Padme was queen for another seven and a half years after Obi-Wan left Naboo, and immediately following the conclusion of her last term, she became a Senator. Sometimes though, perhaps at night, or when a few peaceful moments found her, Padme would think of Obi-Wan, and she would wonder about him: What was he doing? What planet was he on? Or was he on Coruscant, at the great Jedi Temple? Did he ever think of her? But most of all, when she thought of Obi-Wan, her heart would warm and she wouldn't be able to fight the involuntary smile that surfaced to her lips, and the blush that warmed her cheeks.

Master Windu's thoughtful voice interrupted her brief reverie, "That's possible - he's just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

"Do it for me, milady, please," Chancellor Palpatine pleaded with Padme, "The thought of losing you…is unbearable."

To Padme, the Chancellor's words sounded sincere, so she decided not to argue further.

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, my lady." Master Windu said to her.

"Thank you, Master Windu," Padme said, nodding. He bowed to her in return.

While waiting for Obi-Wan to arrive, Padme looked out at the early evening Coruscanti skyline and thought of him. She wondered idly if he'd look different. Of course he would, she thought, it'd been ten years after all. She thought back ten years, to that time on Naboo, when she, as a young queen, and he, as a Jedi Padawan had met, gotten to know each other, and formed an innocent, yet strong friendship. The day before Obi-Wan left Naboo had been a happy day, a day full of celebration for peace. The day before that, however, had not been a happy one, and that's the day that was on Padme's mind now.

_Padme, or Queen Amidala once again, for she was now permanently out of her guise as Padme, the queen's handmaiden, looked into the flames of the pier. Of course she was attending Qui-Gon's funeral, for she owed him her life. He was a significant part of the liberation of Naboo from the Trade Federation. Though, she couldn't forget about Obi-Wan, either, who single handedly killed the Sith Lord that had stalked them on both Tatooine and Naboo. _

_Nor could she forget that he was standing right next to her. _

_She knew Obi-Wan was grieving for the loss of his Master and friend, and she wanted to comfort him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Obi-Wan turn and look at Anakin._

"_What will happen to me now?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan in a confused voice. This made Padme's heart ache for him as well._

"_The Council has given me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi, I promise." Obi-Wan vowed to the little boy. _

_Padme was touched beyond words. Obi-Wan turned his gaze back to the flames, and without thinking about it, Padme reached for his hand and gently clasped his large hand with her own small one. He turned to her and she looked up at him, pleased to see a small smile, a smile she returned, silently telling him everything would be alright. He seemed to believe her, for he rearranged their hands so that her tiny hand was enveloped inside of his, giving it a gentle squeeze. They looked into each other's eyes a moment longer, and then both looked once more into the fire._

_The next day, Padme rode through the streets of Theed with Obi-Wan at her side. The queen smiled as she waved to her people, who were cheering, happy once again. The children threw white petals onto the streets from the balconies above, and those children and the ones lined up on the streets blew kisses to their queen. Padme laughed as she returned them, happy to see their delighted faces. _

_She turned to Obi-Wan. Padme was grateful that he was here - she'd insisted upon it. For this victory did not just belong to her. Chancellor Palpatine had said to her that she should be the one to be congratulated. Padme couldn't accept that though, for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan deserved a large part of those congratulations. _

"_I'm glad it's over," Padme said to Obi-Wan. "I've gone to war, but I value this," she looked toward the smiling faces of her people, "above all: Peace."_

"_Peace is what we strive for," Obi-Wan told Padme, meaning the Jedi, the selfless peacekeepers of the galaxy. "And I hope you will never have to do battle again. But, I'm not sure how completely we can choose our fates."_

"_Are all Jedi so wise?" Padme asked him with a smile. _

_Obi-Wan shrugged, thinking. "Qui-Gon was a wise Jedi, the wisest I've ever known, and ever will know. He actually told me a few days ago that I was wiser man than him, which I find hard to believe."_

"_Qui-Gon was very wise, but so are you, Obi-Wan. But, you're right though, about fate."_

"_Aren't I always?" Obi-Wan smiled. _

"_Yes, alright? You're always right, I admit it." Padme said, looking him in the eyes, laughing a little. _

_Obi-Wan laughed freely, and Padme smiled as she shook her head. When the laughing had finally passed, she was looking straight ahead, to the steps of Theed Palace, when she said to him,_

"_Fate works in mysterious ways."_

"_So does the Force," Obi-Wan said simply._

_Padme turned to look at him in amazement, and Obi-Wan just stared back, a small smile on his lips. _

Padme was forced to come back to the present when she heard Jar Jar's voice announcing that the Jedi had arrived.

She turned and smiled, seeing Obi-Wan walk through the door. His hair was lighter than she remembered, and much longer. He also had a beard, which Padme thought made him look even more handsome, and older in a good way. She was still smiling as she walked toward him.

Obi-Wan bowed low to her, and she noticed that the tall young man dressed in black behind him.

"It's a great pleasure to see you again, my lady." Obi-Wan said.

And when Padme's hand slipped into his, he meant the words even more, and he was brought back to Naboo, ten years ago. But just as quickly, he was brought back to the present, when he looked at Padme's face, realizing how beautiful and even more flawless she'd become - no longer a fourteen year old queen, but a lovely young woman.

"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi," Padme said with sincerity.

Her voice sounded like music to Obi-Wan. Both of their hearts were pounding.

They smiled at each other, and then Padme tore her gaze away from Obi-Wan's blue eyes, and into another set that were almost the same shade blue…Anakin! She finally recognized him. She could hardly believe how tall he was, towering over her, towering even over Obi-Wan.

"Ani? My goodness you've grown," Padme remarked.

"So have you. Grown more beautiful, I mean. Well, for a senator, I mean," Anakin struggled with his words.

"Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine," Padme smiled to break the tension.

Then they moved over to the couches to discuss the matter at hand.

"Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I can assure you," Obi-Wan said to her.

Captain Typho briefly explained the situation.

"I don't need more security: I need answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me." Padme clarified, looking at Obi-Wan.

"We're here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation," Obi-Wan said, also clarifying his purpose.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padme, I promise you," Anakin said feircly to her.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young padawan learner," Obi-Wan said to Anakin sternly.

"I meant that in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course," Anakin explained.

Padme watched the exchange silently.

"We will not go through this exercise again Anakin, and you will pay attention to my lead," Obi-Wan said, chiding Anakin.

Obi-Wan turned back to Padme, ready to give her his attention, but again Anakin spoke up.

"Why?"

Obi-Wan turned back to him, stunned. "What?"

"Why else were we assigned to her if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is applied in our mandate," Anakin stated matter of factly.

Obi-Wan had turned to look at Padme during the rant, his eyes clearly apologetic. He turned back to his padawan.

"We will do exactly as the Council has instructed, and you will learn your place, young one," Obi-Wan said, speaking firmly, but quietly for emphasis.

Anakin looked down, shamed and defeated.

Obi-Wan turned back to Padme, silently assuring her that they would not be interrupted again.

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed," Padme said, choosing her words carefully. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I will retire."

Everyone rose when Padme did, and Obi-Wan bowed to her once again. She wished it wasn't so hard to leave the room as it seemed, taking one last look at Obi-Wan.

That night, Padme couldn't fall asleep, as hard as she tried. But, she couldn't, not when she knew that Obi-Wan was in the very next room. From when she first heard the Chancellor say his name earlier that day, Padme had been shocked at the effect Obi-Wan was having on her. But, when she looked back ten years, to the Trade Federation crisis on Naboo, and how he'd been there through it all with her, Padme really wasn't surprised that she was feeling this, ten years later. He'd been her protector then, and here he was, protecting her again. Padme knew this couldn't be a coincidence.

She sighed, turned over, and closed her eyes. But, it was to no avail. Padme had heard their voices not too long ago - Obi-Wan's, Anakin's, and Captian Typho's. But now, she heard nothing. She assumed Captian Typho was downstairs with his men - was one her Jedi protectors down there as well? A sudden wave of courage coursed through her, and she decided to go check. Padme wasn't an expert on all-powerful Jedi powers, but she wondered if Obi-Wan - assuming he was still in the next room - could hear, even sense her tip-toeing across her room. The thought brought a blush to her cheeks.

Padme took her velvet robe and put it on, and then quietly opened her door. So much for the courage, Padme thought, for she suddenly nervous, her heart crashing against her ribs. She scanned the main sitting area of her apartment, and it didn't take long to spot him. There was Obi-Wan, standing with his arms crossed, looking out at the scene of Coruscant at nighttime. Relief washed through Padme when she could see that he was alone. She had to admit, it would've been slightly awkward if Anakin had been here, too.

Obi-Wan tried to clear his thoughts as he gazed out of the window, but he couldn't stop thinking of Padme - _Senator Amidala_. And apparently, neither could Anakin. If Obi-Wan would've known Anakin was going to act the way he did around the Senator, he would've had him stay at the Temple, or tried at least. It would've looked suspicious if a Master didn't include their Padawan on such a simple protection mission as this. Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't be worried - Anakin was young, but had been trained for the past ten years to discipline his mind, guarding it against distractions. Obi-Wan hoped that's what his apprentice would do now.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt a pair of eyes watching him, and felt Padme's Force signature, and felt in her a mix of bravery and uncertainty. He turned to see her standing across the room.

"My lady, is everything alright?" Obi-Wan asked, clearly worried because of the late hour.

Padme, seeing his concern, was quick to reassure him. "Everything's fine," She stepped out of the doorway and walked toward him, finding her voice, "I just want to thank you for protecting me. It means much to me. I'm sure there is a much more important mission you could be on right now."

They were now standing next to each other by the window, looking out at the night scene.

Obi-Wan's heart softened at Padme's humility. "But, you're wrong, Senator. As Jedi, we're keepers of the peace. And I know that you are a great source of peace in this time of rising tension," He turned to her and gave her a warm smile.

Padme returned the smile, touched. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. And please, call me Padme."

"You're welcome…Padme."

She couldn't help but grin, making Obi-Wan do the same. They were both looking out the window when Padme spoke.

"I'm…sorry about earlier. Anakin seems like he's a handful."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Obi-Wan said, puzzled.

"I know, you just seem frustrated, that's all," Padme explained.

"Well, you're right, I was frustrated. And, I deeply apologize for you having to see that. Anakin knows better then to be so disrespectful in front of so many, I assure you."

Padme could tell in Obi-Wan's tone of voice that he'd gone through this with Anakin before, and that he didn't like it.

"It's alright. Anakin is young. And, he's learning firsthand from the best, so it won't be long before he reaches the level of maturity that will make him a great Jedi Knight," Padme smiled.

Obi-Wan looked at her. "He is the Chosen One. Let's hope you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Padme asked, mimicking perfectly the tone Obi-Wan had used ten years ago.

Padme could tell by the look in Obi-Wan's eyes that he remembered, too. They laughed, and when it was quiet again, Padme took a deep breath, preparing to say the words she'd been dying to say since she first saw his face for the first time in ten years, not caring if they were being said too early, or if it wasn't her place. She had to tell him.

"Obi-Wan, my life was never put on hold the past ten years, with my duties as Queen and now as Senator, but sometimes, when I could find a few moments of quiet, I would think of you, and the feeling of peace would linger…and I couldn't explain why…" Padme trailed off.

Obi-Wan looked into her eyes for a long moment before speaking, "Padme, I didn't forget about you, either. I would think about my last days on Naboo. It was a sad time for me, but a happy one as well…because of you."

No words were needed for either of them. They understood. Then Obi-Wan, sensing Anakin's presence becoming stronger, looked toward the door.

"What is it?" Padme asked.

"Anakin. He'll be worried if sees you up," Obi-Wan explained, wary.

"I understand. Goodnight, Obi-Wan."

"Goodnight, Padme." Obi-Wan said softly.


	2. Separation

A couple of hours later, after she had fallen peacefully asleep, Padme was abruptly awoken by the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber going through the air.

She sat up and gasped, frightened. The first thing she saw was Anakin. Surely, she thought, this must be a dream. She had two Jedi protecting her - no assassin would dare try anything!

Padme then saw Obi-Wan standing by the bed. She looked at him, silently begging him to tell her what exactly what was happening. Then Obi-Wan looked toward the window. Padme looked to where he did, and saw the probe droid he was looking at. But before she could blink, Obi-Wan had used the Force to launch himself through the closed window, grabbing onto the droid.

"Obi-Wan!" Padme cried when saw - much less heard Obi-Wan crashing through her window.

"Stay here!" Anakin said, and then ran out of the room.

Dorme and Captain Typho were then in her room, with Dorme sitting on the bed next to Padme.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Dorme asked, concerned.

Padme nodded, but without delay, she got up and moved to the window and looked out at the city, hoping to see a glimpse of Obi-Wan, just for a moment to be reassured he was alright. She looked, but couldn't see him.

With her heart pounding, Padme was not all looking forward to the wait for Obi-Wan to return. Trying to distract herself, Padme thought of Count Dooku, and how she still believed that he was the one behind the attempts on her life, despite the Jedi Council insisting that it was not his way. Maybe Obi-Wan would believe her. Padme decided she would tell him of her theory - tomorrow, when her current situation was done and over with.

Soon, due to her restlessness, she had dismissed Dorme and Captain Typho. Both of them had thought it unwise, but Padme had insisted, telling them she was fine.

A while later, she heard voices outside her room - Anakin and Obi-Wan had returned. Soon, the discussions ended, and it was quiet once again.

Padme was looking out the window of the guest bedroom, seeing as how she had no window in her bedroom, when she heard a quiet knock at the door. She assumed it was Dorme, coming into check on her one final time for the night.

"Come in," Padme called, not bothering to turn.

"Padme," Obi-Wan said.

Padme gasped and turned to see him, all of her worries now gone, at least for the moment.

"Obi-Wan!" She breathed, running up to him and throwing her arms around him. He too, wrapped his arms around her, holding her close for a moment.

Padme then pulled away, so she could see his face.

"Thank goodness you're alright, I was so worried!" Padme said.

"You had us all worried for a moment. Are you sure you're alright?" Obi-Wan pressed.

"Yes, I'm fine," Padme assured him. "But what happened? Did you find who was behind the attacks?"

Obi-Wan sighed, and went on - in a comforting voice, as not to frighten Padme more - to explain to her what had happened, telling her of the Changeling, and the chase, and the bounty hunter.

"Obi-Wan," Padme said. "I still think that Count Dooku is behind all this. Do you think it could be him?"

"Possibly," Obi-Wan said with caution, because he didn't know for sure, and he didn't want to entertain the idea if it wasn't true. "Anakin and I are going to see the Jedi Council tomorrow, and they will most likely send me on an investigation and have another Jedi protect you in my absence."

Padme was quiet for a moment, thoughtful.

"Will they have Anakin go with you?" She asked.

"Maybe, if they think he's ready to go with me for this type of assignment. He's still young and has much to learn." Obi-Wan studied Padme's face for a moment, and then said quietly, "He makes you uncomfortable, dosen't he?"

"Not exactly...uncomfortable. I just know he had feelings for me ten years ago, and they haven't gone away, have they?" Padme asked, waiting for Obi-Wan to confirm what she already assumed.

"No, they haven't. But, I will have a talk with him. Don't worry, Padme."

"I'm not worried, Obi-Wan."

Because Padme had the knowledge that Obi-Wan would do everything he could to keep her safe.

"I do not like this idea of hiding," Padme said to Anakin, who followed her into her room as she began packing to go back to Naboo. He'd been the one assigned to go with her and protect her.

"Don't worry, now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find the killer," Anakin explained.

It wasn't that Padme seriously doubted that - she had all her faith in Obi-Wan, she just didn't think it was at all necessary for her leave Coruscant. She'd spoken to Obi-Wan this morning, after he'd met with the Council. Chancellor Palpatine had already given her an executive order to go back to Naboo. Obi-Wan could tell that Padme was upset about leaving the Capital. He told her he understood why she was upset, but countered that it was simply too dangerous for her to be on Coruscant for the time being. Padme reluctantly agreed with Obi-Wan.

It had been painful for them to say goodbye. They knew it was their last chance to do it in private. They'd held each other briefly, and murmured encouraging words to each other. Then their duties could no longer wait.

While on the taxi taking her and Anakin to the spaceport, Padme still wished she didn't have to leave. In her opinion, she believed she simply must be here to hear the fate of the MCA.

After saying goodbye to Dorme and Captain Typho, Obi-Wan turned to her.

"I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly, milady. You'll be back here in no time." He said, trying to lift Padme's spirits.

Padme thought it somewhat funny how formal Obi-Wan was being now that they weren't alone.

"I'll be most grateful for your speed," She smiled now, "Master Jedi."

Obi-Wan kept a small smile on his face and bowed to her. After hugging Dorme one last time, her and Anakin walked off the transport and on to the platform. She turned back to look at Obi-Wan, and then forward again.

"Suddenly, I'm afraid," Padme said.

"It's my first assignment on my own, I am too," Anakin looked behind them. "Don't worry, we have Artoo with us."

Padme laughed. But, she was indeed grateful Artoo was with them. Though, she wouldn't have gone without him - he'd been faithfully with her the past ten years, never failing to cheer her up or ease loneliness if needed. Artoo had become a friend.

"Thank you, Artoo," Padme said to him a little while later, when he'd brought her and Anakin the rest of their meal on the transport that was taking them to Naboo. They were dressed as a refugee couple from the Thousand Moons system to remain inconspicuous in public.

"It must be hard," Padme commented to Anakin. "Having sworn your life to the Jedi; Not being able to do what you like, see the places you like-"

"Or be with the people that I love?" Anakin remarked.

"Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi," Padme inquired.

"Possession is forbidden. Attachment is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life," He paused and smiled, "So you might say we're encouraged to love."

Padme thought about what Anakin said. It was true that Jedi were compassionate to all, selfless in helping others. Padme wondered why attachment, possession, and love, as in being married and having a family, were forbidden.

Padme smiled at Anakin. "You've changed so much."

"You haven't changed a bit," Anakin said. "You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams."

Padme could only stare at him, as he gave her a look that wasn't quite as intense as the one he'd given her in her room back on Coruscant. She then turned her attention back to her meal.

Padme was glad when she was finally settled at Varykino. As much as she'd grown to like Coruscant, and as much as she felt she should be there now because of the Military Creation Act, she couldn't deny that a large part of her was glad to be home. She loved the beautiful, lush greens of Naboo. The waterfalls and lakes. And the wildflowers. Padme loved everything about her home. But above all that, she loved the people of Naboo. She would never forget the great trust they gave her as Queen. And that trust only grew after she'd brought them through the crisis of the Trade Federation blockade. It was the love from her people that made Padme love being Queen.

"I love the water," Padme told Anakin as they walked along to Varykino's balcony that overlooked the large lake that shimmered in the sunlight. "We used to swim to that island everyday for school retreats. We'd lie in the sand and let the sun dry us. And we'd try to guess the names of the birds singing."

"I don't like sand. It's rough and course, and it gets everywhere. But not like you. You're everything soft...and smooth," Anakin said, caressing her hand with the back of his own.

Padme kept her gaze forward, but was panicking on the inside. She couldn't want this. She _didn't_ want this. Padme then realized she couldn't deny her feelings any longer: It was Obi-Wan she wanted. She hadn't forgotten in the past ten years how he was there for her during the Trade Federation crisis, and how ultimately, they were there for each other, and the bond that was forged through their friendship. And how she could forget about him now? Obi-Wan was risking his life for her right now, searching for who was behind on the attempts on her life.

"Anakin, please," Padme said.

"Please what?" Anakin almost whispered, using the same tone he'd used when he'd asked 'Why not?' when Padme asked him not to look at her with an intense expression that suggested he wanted to be more than friends.

"Anakin, I love our friendship and I love being your friend, but...that's all we can ever be. I hope you understand-"

"Padme, ever since I met you, not a day has gone by where I haven't thought about you."

"A relationship like that would be impossible anyway-"

"Nothing is impossible, Padme, listen to me-"

"No, you listen! We live in a real world - come back to it. You're studying to become a Jedi, I'm a Senator." Padme tried explaining.

Anakin looked down and nodded. "You're right. It would destroy us," He said.

"I don't want this to affect our friendship," Padme said to him.

"It won't Padme," Anakin smiled, and took her hands in his and gave them a squeeze. "I promise." He then released her hands. And she smiled back at him.

Anakin kept true to his promise, and the next day they had a fun, carefree day that took place mainly outside, in the fields near the large waterfalls. Padme would also think about Obi-Wan, hoping he was at least safe where ever he was. She knew he was on dangerous mission - for her.

The next day, though, was not so carefree. Padme and Anakin took an impromptu journey to Tatooine, because Anakin said his mother was in danger. They were able to locate the homestead of the man whom Shmi had married. He'd told Anakin that she'd been taken by Tusken Raiders a month before. Anakin then left on a speeder to find her, after Padme had given him a heartfelt goodbye, hoping he would find his mother alive.

But, Anakin could not save his mother. She was alive when he found her, but then died in his arms. Anakin was so upset that he took his anger out on the entire village. Padme had consoled and comforted him, her heart aching for him. Not only had he lost his mother, the woman he clearly loved more than anyone, but he'd been separated from her for the past ten years. Padme could only imagine how much Anakin had missed his mother in the years after coming to the Temple, and how hard it was for him now, knowing he would never see his mother again.

Padme and Anakin were now back on board the ship, for they had received a transmission from Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant."

Padme turned at once to the panel and did as Obi-Wan had instructed. And she, Anakin, the Jedi Council and others back at the Capital watched in silence as they listened to Obi-Wan's report.

"_I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here. And it is clear that Viceroy Nute Gunray is behind the attacks on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a - wait_." Obi-Wan drew and ignited his lightsaber. "_Wait_."

Padme watched as Obi-Wan fought off bolts of energy, but then was forced to back up out of view and in his place was a destroyer. Her eyes widened in alarm and her heart pounded in her ears as she turned to Anakin, who also looked greatly concerned. They then listened to Masters Yoda and Windu.

"_More happening on Geonosis, I feel, then has been revealed_." Yoda observed.

"_I agree_," Master Windu said. He then turned to Anakin and Padme's images. "_Anakin, we will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority."_

"Understood Master." Anakin said, and then the image of Master Windu disappeared.

Padme wasted no time in voicing her thoughts, which did not agree with Master Windu.

"They'll never get there in time to save him, they have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look," Padme turned to the panel again. "Geonosis is less then a parsec away."

"If he's still alive," Anakin said doubtfully.

Padme was shocked.

"Anakin, are you just going to sit here and let him die? He's your friend, your mentor-"

"He's like my father! But you heard Master Windu, he gave me strict orders to stay here." Anakin defended.

"He gave _you_ strict orders to protect _me_, and _I'm_ going to help Obi-Wan," Padme stated, and turned to the panel to prep the ship to leave. She turned back to Anakin. "If you plan to protect me, you'll just have to come along." She brought herself to the controls, and was relieved when Anakin came and sat next to her.


	3. New Battles

Since he was suspended in the air by energy binders at the wrists and ankles, slowly spinning, Obi-Wan could do little else but think as he was held captive on Geonosis. He'd tried using the Force to relieve himself of the binders, but it was no use.

Obi-Wan wondered if Anakin was still on Tatooine. _Why had he gone there in the first place? _He thought, baffled, at his wits end with Anakin. Anakin never said it, but Obi-Wan thought that Anakin believed he was ready for the trials. Obi-Wan knew he was justified when not agreeing with that. Anakin had only just turned 20. Obi-Wan had been knighted at 25, also then having taken 9 year old Anakin as his Padawan. Sometimes, Obi-Wan wished he go back and do things differently in how he taught Anakin. When he'd been knighted, he didn't truly feel he was ready to train, much less raise - as a parent would a child - Anakin. What Obi-Wan really wished is that Qui-Gon had lived, and he'd been Anakin's Master. Qui-Gon's specialty was the Living Force, it was not Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan had a feeling that had Qui-Gon been his Master, Anakin would not be so spontaneous, unpredictable, or undisciplined. He would be more focused, on the moment, on the matter at hand, instead of thinking of what must happen next - but never having a plan. Obi-Wan sighed. Oh, how he wished Anakin would think things through more often - _with_ a clear mind, such as his spur of the moment trip to his home planet of Tatooine.

Obi-Wan then thought of Padme, hoping she was safe, assuming she was with Anakin. Obi-Wan didn't like the idea of Anakin, who was supposed to be protecting her, taking Padme carelessly across the galaxy. He hadn't been happy when the Jedi Council had assigned Anakin to the protection of Padme. Obi-Wan knew he wasn't ready for such a responsibility - especcialy because of his feelings for her.

However, if Obi-Wan was being honest with himself, he knew he was developing feelings for her as well. One of the things Obi-Wan loved most about Padme was her compassion. She had more of it than he'd ever seen in a politician. Ten years ago, during the Trade Federation Blockade crisis, he'd witnessed firsthand the great and powerful love Padme felt towards her people, ready to sacrifice everything for them, just so they could have they're freedom back. And the people of Naboo made it clear how much they loved and trusted their young Queen.

Obi-Wan remembered the conversation, which had started to turn into a lecture on his part, he'd had with Anakin back on Coruscant days before about politicians, and how they shouldn't be trusted. It was true, that many indeed could not be trusted. But, Obi-Wan trusted Padme, and it was clear that she trusted him.

Obi-Wan was forced halt his musings when Count Dooku himself walked in.

"Traitor," Obi-Wan accused, Dooku being one of the Lost Twenty of the Jedi Order, and now he was plotting against them!

"Oh, no, my friend. This is mistake, a terrible mistake. They have gone too far, this is madness!" Dooku defended.

Obi-Wan wasn't fooled. "I thought you were the leader here, Dooku," He spat his name.

"This had nothing to do me, I assure you. I will petition immediately to have you set free." Dooku said.

"Well, I hope it doesn't take too long: I have work to do," Obi-Wan stated, thinking of Padme, and hunting down her would be killer.

"May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?" Dooku asked.

"I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, do you know him?" Obi-Wan asked, hoping to get information.

"There are no bounty hunters here that I'm aware of; the Geonosians don't trust them." Dooku said.

Obi-Wan knew Dooku was lying.

"Well, who blame them? But he is here I can assure you." He told him.

"It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive…I could use his help right now," Dooku observed.

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you," Obi-Wan with all certainty.

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice, just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he would've never gone along with had he learned the truth as I have." Dooku said matter-of-factly.

"The truth," Obi-Wan prompted, wanting to know Dooku's meaning.

"The truth," Dooku said again. "What if I told you the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lord of the Sith?"

"No, that's not possible," Obi-Wan said without hesitation. "The Jedi would be aware of it."

"The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you," Obi-Wan said again.

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious. But he was betrayed ten years ago by the dark lord. He came to me for help, told me everything," Dooku paused, and looked Obi-Wan in the eyes. "You must join me, Obi-Wan, and together we will destroy the Sith!" Dooku offered.

Obi-Wan said nothing for a short moment, to let Dooku become hopeful. He could feel Dooku trying to get into his mind, to break him. Obi-Wan relied on his connection to the Force to help him block Dooku. And at last, Obi-Wan said, standing firm to his belief in the Republic and the Order,

"I will never join you, Dooku."

Count Dooku then walked away, towards the door, before turning back to Obi-Wan,

"It may be difficult to secure your release."

Obi-Wan continued to wait, but then guards came in - but not to set him free. For they took him to an arena, where, with his hands suspended above his head, they chained him to a large pillar. And he only had to wait a little while before seeing Padme and Anakin also being brought out to the arena. The large crowd of Geonosians came to see an execution, and the three of them were the ones that were going to be executed.

Padme and Obi-Wan then made eye contact. He couldn't help but notice how she was the very picture of bravery. She wasn't afraid. He could see that. He gave her a nod, a private nod. _Be brave._ She gave the same nod in return. _I will. _Obi-Wan then looked at Anakin, wondering how he'd gotten himself into this situation this time.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd gotten my message," Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly to Anakin as he was being led to the pillar next to him.

"I retransmitted it just as you had requested, Master," Anakin defended. "Then we decided to come and rescue you."

Obi-Wan looked up and his bound hands. "Good job," He told Anakin.

Then, on the balcony across the arena, Dooku stepped out to watch, and with him was Nute Gunray, Jango Fett, a Geonosian of status, and others. The Geonosian then gave what sounded like a command, and the crowd erupted into cheers. Obi-Wan had a feeling that the show, with he, Anakin, and Padme as the entertainment, was about to begin.

A Nexu, a Reek, and an Acklay were then released into the arena.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Anakin said as the beasts made their way towards the three of them.

Obi-Wan looked across to Padme, and smiled inwardly as she was working on getting herself free of her bindings. He watched as she succeeded in getting one hand free.

"Just relax, concentrate," Obi-Wan told Anakin.

"What about Padme?" Anakin asked him.

Obi-Wan was pleased that he didn't have to be as worried about Padme as he could've been - she could take care of herself.

"She seems to be on top of things," Obi-Wan said easily.

Anakin turned and was surprised to see Padme climbing up the pillar, trying to stay as far out of reach of the beast that coming toward her as possible.

Soon, the Acklay reached Obi-Wan. He dodged a couple of the Acklay's attacks, and then positioned his chain and the Acklay struck the chain. Obi-Wan hand's were still bound, but at least he was free from the pillar.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Padme were defending themselves. Anakin had launched himself onto the back of the Reek and had managed to also sever his chain from the pillar by wrapping it around the Reek's horn. The Reek had moved it's head in protest, and that's when the chain had broke.

Padme was quick to discover that she had the smallest, yet fastest and possibly most ferocious of the three beasts. It looked up at her, and then climbed up the pillar. Padme was not a Jedi; She couldn't use the Force the cushion her fall by jumping down from the pillar. Nor could she use the Force to calm the beast. As the Nexu was trying to get to her, Padme used her chain to strike it. But, it only worked for a few seconds before the Nexu reached her and slashed across her back and arm as Padme screamed out in pain.

Anakin was being dragged by the Reek, after he'd been thrown off, but he called upon the Force to calm the beast. The Reek stopped, and Anakin made sure it was calm before jumping back onto it and wrapping the chain around it's neck to control it.

Padme had just gotten her other hand free of the binder when she saw Anakin on the Reek, killing the Nexu.

"Jump," Anakin called.

Padme stood, and jumped on the beast behind Anakin.

Obi-Wan continued to fight off the Acklay. He threw the spear he was holding into the Acklay's shoulder. It roared in pain, but then took the spear out and broke it in two with it's jaw. Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up, and he ran towards the Reek that carried Anakin and Padme.

Padme saw Obi-Wan running towards them. He then jumped up, lightly taking a hold of her arm as he sat behind her. Padme put her hand on his knee, relieved to finally be near Obi-Wan, for the past few days had felt long indeed without his comforting presence.

They didn't get far when a handful of Destroyers came and surrounded them, trapping them.

Then, when all hope seemed to be lost, a miracle happened.

Obi-Wan, Padme, and Anakin watched as dozens upon dozens of Jedi ignited their light sabers all around the arena. Geonosians then started to flee the arena and hundreds of droids came out. The Jedi charged at them, and the Battle of Geonosis began.

After several minutes of intense fighting, Padme, Obi-Wan and the reduced group of Jedi were entirely surrounded by droids when they stopped firing. Obi-Wan was checking the pulse of a fallen Jedi, and when he could feel none he stood and went to stand only a couple of feet from Padme.

"Master Windu," Count Dooku's voice rang. "You have fought gallantly - worthy of recognition in the Archives of the Jedi Order." He quieted his voice, "But now…it is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared." Dooku offered.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku," Master Windu said firmly.

"Then, I'm sorry old friend," Dooku replied.

The droids got into attack position once again, and the Jedi got their light sabers ready to deflect their blasts. Padme looked up, and saw many ships, and she knew they were sent by the Republic.

"Look!" She cried, and the rest of the survivors also looked to see the gunships flying low.

The droids started firing, Padme firing back with her stolen droid blaster, and the Jedi sending many of the droids bolts back to them using their light sabers. The ships then landed, and troops came and fought the droids as the Jedi boarded the ships. Obi-Wan, Padme, and Anakin all got on the same ship. Obi-Wan got on first, and then took Padme's hand and easily pulled her onto the ship, and Anakin came behind her.

"Hold on," Obi-Wan instructed Padme, and she did as he said.

The ship was then nearing a Separatist droid making plant.

"Aim right above the fuel cells," Anakin told the pilot as they prepared to shoot at the towers.

Rockets were sent to where Anakin commanded, and the fuels cells promptly exploded the two of the towers fell over.

"Good call, my young padawan!" Obi-Wan said to Anakin.

It was the first time Padme had seen Obi-Wan praise Anakin. She wondered if Obi-Wan scolded Anakin often. Padme had heard them as her and Anakin were led to their execution posts, Obi-Wan voicing his doubt that his message had been sent.

"Attack those Federation starships, quickly!" Obi-Wan told the troops in the cockpit. And they did as he commanded.

"Look over there!" Obi-Wan said, pointing ahead of them.

"It's Dooku," Anakin observed. "Shoot him down!" He told the troops.

"We're out of rockets, sir," The pilot said to him.

"Follow him."

"We're gonna need some help!" Padme said, seeing as how it was the three of them and a handful of troops.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "There isn't time. Anakin and I can handle this!"

Obi-Wan sounded confident, but Padme wasn't so sure she liked the idea of Obi-Wan and Anakin facing Dooku alone. But, she would trust Obi-Wan.

Just then, the ship was hit, and Padme lost her grip, screaming as she fell to the ground.

Anakin ran to the edge. "Padme!" He turned to the pilot. "Put the ship down!"

Obi-Wan ran to where he was. "Anakin! Don't let your personal feelings get in the way!" He turned toward the pilot. "Follow that speeder."

"Lower the ship!" Anakin said once more.

"I can't take Dooku alone, I need you! If we catch him, we can end this war right now! We have a job to do!" Obi-Wan yelled, astonished at Anakin's behavior.

"I don't care! Put the ship down!"

"You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!" Obi-Wan roared.

"I can't leave her!" Anakin insisted.

"Come to your senses! What do you think Padme would do if she were in our position?" Obi-Wan said. Of course he was just as worried about Padme as Anakin was, but he knew Padme well enough that he knew she wouldn't want them to come back after her. She would want them to take the chance to end this war. And that's what Obi-Wan was going to do, but he needed Anakin's help.

"She would do her duty," Anakin finally said.

Obi-Wan turned, still worried about Anakin. His thoughts were no doubt centered around Padme. Obi-Wan wondered how much of a help he would be with a clouded mind. Obi-Wan was better trained and disciplined to not let such thoughts cloud his judgment.

Soon, they arrived at Dooku's hanger. They jumped off the ship, light sabers ready. It'd didn't take them long to spot Count Dooku.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku," Anakin promised.

"We'll take him together. You go in slowly on the left-"

"I'll take him now!" Anakin said, anger bubbling over in his voice.

"No, Anakin, no! No!" Obi-Wan yelled, trying to stop him.

But, it was too late. Using his Force Lightning, Dooku took Anakin and slammed him against the rock wall.

Obi-Wan pointed his light saber at Dooku, ready for a duel.

"As you see," Dooku said to him. "My Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now, back down."

He aimed his Force Lighting at Obi-Wan, who brought his blade up and used the Force to absorb the lighting.

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan said.

Dooku then activated his red blade and entered the opening stance of Makashi, one of the oldest, yet most powerful of the seven light saber combat forms. Obi-Wan then struck, only to be met by Dooku's light saber. Obi-Wan used his much treasured mastery of Soresu. Soresu, which was Form Three, was also a classic form, but it was much more common than Makashi, and was the most defensive of the seven forms.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you is such high esteem," Dooku said.

Obi-Wan struck at him again.

"Surely you can to better!" Dooku taunted.

Obi-Wan tried fiercely to gain the upper hand in the fight.

Padme moaned in pain as regained consciousness. She tried getting up as a Clone Trooper ran up to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Padme nodded and stood.

"We better get back to the forward command center." The clone advised.

"No, no." Padme said firmly. "Gather what troops you can. We've got to get to that hanger. Get a transport - hurry!"

"Right away!" The clone said, and he and Padme were on their way - the way to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan continued to fight Dooku. Their light sabers met, each trying to push the others, trying to get the chance to strike. Dooku moved his light saber, and Obi-Wan yelled out in pain, not once, but twice as Dooku cut both his arm and his thigh. He fell to the ground, wincing in pain as he held his leg. Dooku then stood over him, holding his blade high, intending to deliver a blow that would kill Obi-Wan instantly. Obi-Wan looked up at him, and just as Dooku's blade lowered, Anakin appeared, blocking it.

"Brave of you boy," Dooku said. Obi-Wan used Dooku's distraction to get his light saber, which was a few feet away. It was difficult for him to use the Force, the pain in his arm and leg still sharp. "I would've thought you'd learned your lesson."

"I am a slow learner," Anakin said in response.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called as they started fighting, tossing him his light saber. The movement caused Obi-Wan to clutch his leg and wince in pain again. He gasped as the lights went out.

Only a moment had passed when he heard Anakin cry out in pain. Dooku used the Force to push him, landing next to Obi-Wan, unconscious and without his right arm. Obi-Wan, too, then went unconscious.

Padme and some clone troopers arrived at the hanger. She paused to see if anything would come out, but nothing did. She turned to the troops, and pointed to the ones closest to her,

"You two, come with me."

Then she and the clones entered the hanger slowly, having their weapons ready. Then they saw Yoda and Dooku battling toward the back of the hanger, not with their lightsabers, but with the Force. Padme gasped as she saw a more horrific sight in front of her: Obi-Wan and Anakin lying unconscious.

She and clones ran up to them, Padme taking a moment to look at their injuries. She saw Anakin's were much more severe.

"You two, carefully take him to the transport," She instructed, motioning Anakin, and she looked to Obi-Wan. "But, I don't want him moved until I can at least patch up his leg." Padme said.

The troops nodded, and Anakin awoke as he walked with the clones help to the transport.

"Obi-Wan," Padme breathed, stroking his face.

Barely responding, Padme went to his belt, hoping one of the pouches would have some bacta inside. She was relieved to find the first one she opened appeared to be a small emergency medical kit. She then went to Obi-Wan's leg and ripped his pants a little to make the wound easier to get to. Padme then took a small amount of bacta and rubbed it on his wound.

"Obi-Wan, can you hear me? Please, wake up," Padme said quietly, bending over to be close to his face.

She was relieved when he opened his eyes. "Padme?"

"Everything's alright," She said.

Just then, the column started to break and fall towards them. On instinct, she bent even lower and guarded Obi-Wan. But, Yoda used the Force to stop the column from falling onto the precious Jedi and Senator, and only allowed it to fall when it was safely behind them.

Obi-Wan was fully awake now, and Padme stood, and just as she was starting to help Obi-Wan up, a clone trooper ran up to them and also assisted Obi-Wan. Padme took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders and they walked back to the transport.


	4. New Beginning

Upon returning to Coruscant after the Battle of Geonosis, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme, and many Jedi were taken to the Halls of Healing at the Jedi Temple. Padme's cuts on her back and arms were easily treated with bacta, as were Obi-Wan's. Anakin, however, was given a prosthetic arm, for his right one had been cut off inches above the elbow by Count Dooku.

It was nighttime now, and Padme was slowly pacing by the widows in her apartment. She stopped when the door chimed, she went quickly to answer it.

"Obi-Wan!" She exclaimed when saw him, and ran into his arms.

"Padme," He said in relief as he held her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright. They wouldn't let me see you!" Padme said. The two of them were now inside in the apartment.

"I know," Obi-Wan said soothingly. "They just wanted to make sure we were both healed. I'm alright though. But, how do you feel Padme? Are you alright?" He pressed.

"Now that you're here, I am," Padme said, looking into Obi-Wan's eyes, which still burned blue, even in the darkness.

Obi-Wan smiled. "That's how I felt when I saw you in the hanger," He sobered. "But, when you fell from the ship, Anakin demanded the ship go down, to go and get you. He was blinded by his concern for you. I wanted to go back for you just as badly as he did, Padme, but I knew I had a duty, and that you would've wanted me to fulfill that duty."

"Obi-Wan, it's a relief for me to hear you say that," Padme explained. "Dooku must be stopped. The _Separatists_ must be stopped."

"We will try, Padme," Obi-Wan vowed.

There was a pause. Padme knew what that meant,

"Then it's war, isn't it?" Asked Padme, it almost being more of a statement, waiting to be confirmed.

Obi-Wan looked into her eyes, and exhaled,

"I'm afraid so. But, Padme, believe me when I say that the Jedi Order will do everything in it's power to stop it - as peacefully as we can." Obi-Wan tried assuring her.

"I know," Padme said simply. The smiled slightly at each other.

"Padme, may I ask what happened between you and Anakin? He almost let his feelings for you get in the way of going after Dooku." Obi-Wan said - not to accuse Padme, because he could tell that she didn't carry the same feelings for Anakin as he did for her. He just needed to know if Anakin had tried anything, as he hoped he wouldn't.

Padme remained silent. She turned and walked slowly to the couch and sat, Obi-Wan stood for a brief moment before going to join her, waiting patiently for her to say something.

"He told me his feelings for me," Padme said finally, not looking at Obi-Wan. "And he'd had them since the day he met me - which of course I knew, but I didn't think they would be so strong, after all this time. He was so young…" She turned and looked at Obi-Wan, "But I told him I couldn't. I care for him deeply as a friend, as I did then, but I don't truly _love_ him, Obi-Wan. I-" She stopped herself, looking away again. Gathering her will, she looked at him once more, "I love _you_, Obi-Wan. I have these past ten years, I just never realized it as I have now."

Obi-Wan, wanting to express his feelings, took her hand in his,

"You should now, Padme, that I love you. And that I, too, have kept my feelings inside," He started to lean closer to her, "But not any longer."

"Obi-Wan," Padme whispered, bringing her hand to his bearded face.

Obi-Wan gently took her chin in his fingers, and their lips met. It was a tender, chaste kiss, but Padme's heart could hardly bare it: The love she'd been saving for this man the past ten years was finally brought to the light. And Obi-Wan felt the same love for her. Padme had never known this kind of happiness. Neither had he.

The kiss was gradually starting to deepen when Obi-Wan suddenly pulled back.

"Padme, wait," He said, and seeing the confused look on her face he added, "Nothing's wrong, it's just there's something about my past that I must tell you…before this goes any farther. It may not be easy for you to hear, but if I don't tell you now it will continue to haunt me, and I wouldn't be being honest with you, and you deserve to know."

"Then tell me. Whatever it is, I'll understand." Padme said in a comforting tone, obviously seeing how hard this was going to be for Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan took both her hands in his, caressing her skin with his thumbs. He looked at their hands for a moment, before looking at Padme,

"Do you know Satine, the Duchess of the planet Mandalore?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"Yes. I met her once, not long after I became Senator. She is a most staunch pacifist who is loyal to the Republic." Padme said. "Why do you ask?"

Obi-Wan drew in a deep breath.

"Because, a few years after the Blockade on Naboo, I was sent on a mission there…And I met Satine. We were both young, and we felt that we could relate to one another, both of us being peacekeepers. She held a great respect for the Jedi, and I respected her for what she did to keep her planet peaceful."

"Obi-Wan, what are you trying to tell me?" Padme asked, not understanding.

He said nothing for a brief moment.

"I…I had an affair with her," Obi-Wan admitted, trying to keep his voice from faltering because of the fear that Padme would be angry, which he didn't want - not at all. His heart wrenched when Padme looked away, focusing on the ground. "Padme, I'm sorry, so sorry. It was infatuation and nothing more, and it only lasted a while because I knew if I continued to see her, it would almost be like living a lie, _because_ I didn't truly love her." Obi-Wan placed his hand on Padme's cheek and turned her so she was looking at him, "It is you that I love and want to be with."

"I love you, Obi-Wan. And I want to be with you, too. Thank you…for being honest with me. Promise me that we'll always be honest with each other - no matter what." Padme said.

"I promise, Padme," Obi-Wan said, kissing her again.

Soon, because of the late hour, Obi-Wan left to return to the Temple, and Padme hadn't slept better in longer than she could remember.

Over the course of the next few days, Obi-Wan and the Jedi Healers at the Temple worked with Anakin and his new prosthetic arm, helping him adjust to it. And Obi-Wan was relieved when the Council asked him to personally escort Padme back to Naboo. They also told him that he would have an assignment waiting for him when he returned, which Obi-Wan was almost certain it would have to do with what was now The Clone Wars.

But, for the moment, Obi-Wan would not think about the war - not while he was on Naboo with Padme…

The sun was just now starting to set now upon the balcony at Varykino, with a gentle breeze stirring the flowers and tree branches. Padme stood in her beautiful white gown. Made of lace, with it's long sleeves and gentle train, it clung beautifully to her figure. Her long curls were down, but covered by her lace veil, save for the lone ringlets that fell over her shoulders.

Obi-Wan stood before her, in his formal Jedi robes, looking as handsome as Padme had ever seen.

Today was their wedding day. But Obi-Wan was not leaving the Jedi Order. And Padme intended on keeping her seat in the Senate. Both were going to continue to serve and be loyal to the Republic, along with being husband and wife. Obi-Wan and Padme had discussed this; Both were well aware that the war would keep them apart for periods of time, and both had accepted that they could be long periods of time. But both of them would do what they could - Padme in the Senate and Obi-Wan on the front lines - to stop this war before innocent lives were lost.

Obi-Wan and Padme had also talked about their marriage. No one besides themselves were to know about it, save Padme's handmaidens, Threepio, Obi-Wan's astromech Arfour, and the Naboo Holy Man officiating the ceremony now.

The Holy Man ended the ceremony with sacred words and left, leaving the two of them alone. Obi-Wan and Padme Kenobi took each others hands, and moved closer to each other, slowly moving until their lips met - sealing their marriage and their fate. Whatever this war was going to throw at them, Obi-Wan and Padme were ready to face it together, despite knowing they wouldn't always _be _together. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes, and neither of them saw fear or uncertainty, despite the risks. Because the risks didn't matter, as long as they had each other.

Four days later, Obi-Wan and Padme stood saying their goodbyes, for he now needed to return to Coruscant.

"I'll see you soon," Obi-Wan assured his wife.

_His wife. _How Obi-Wan had come to love the sound of that in the past days.

Days that had been the most carefree and happy either had known in a long time. The past four days - starting with that first magical and passionate night - had been wonderful for Obi-Wan and Padme. And in none of that time were they Jedi and Senator - just Obi-Wan and Padme, which is they'd pledged to be around each other. They'd gone swimming, watched the sunsets and the stars at night. They'd even seen one gorgeous sunrise together, for Padme had discovered that Obi-Wan woke up early every morning to meditate, waking even before she usually did.

Much of the time, they sat in the fields with the waterfalls behind them and had long conversations. They told each other of the adventures they'd been on in the past ten years. Though, Obi-Wan obviously had had more adventures than Padme, most of her duties requiring her to listen to advisors or sit in an office. But, Padme loved hearing about the dozens upon dozens of worlds Obi-Wan had been to, and would've been happy to listen to his tales all day.

Padme told Obi-Wan about her family, and Obi-Wan could tell how close she was to them and how much she loved them. He'd laughed for a long time when she'd told stories about her two young nieces, especially the ones involving Artoo and how the girls all but jumped and climbed about him when they saw him. Obi-Wan also told Padme about his family - or rather, what little memories he had of his family. He had faint, trace memories of his mother, and of his younger brother. This opened up a discussion about the Jedi Order, when Padme voiced her great confusion at why force sensitive children were taken to begin their training at such a young age, which was borderline alarming to Padme. Obi-Wan had explained that the younger they were, the more disciplined they would be at controlling their emotions - as to not let dark thoughts lead them to the dark side. When Obi-Wan could see that Padme was still somewhat confused, he promised to explain it more in-depth to her another time.

"I hope so," Padme said. They were standing by Obi-Wan's red Delta-7 fighter, which had been delivered here, knowing it would be the quickest way to get him back to Coruscant.

"There's always hope, Padme," Obi-Wan said, stroking her cheek and offering her a smile.

Padme smiled back, despite the urge to cry. She would not leave Obi-Wan with the image of her sadness as he left for his next assignment.

"I love you, Obi-Wan," Padme said, still smiling.

"As I love you, my darling," Obi-Wan said, his voice barely above a whisper as he pulled Padme into his arms and leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss was cut short by an impatient shrill that came from behind Obi-Wan. He turned and looked at Arfour, waiting for him inside the designated position in the fighter.

Obi-Wan shook his head and chuckled, turning back to Padme, who was also laughing,

"It sounds like he wants to get going," Padme remarked, her hands still resting on Obi-Wan's firm chest.

"Actually," Obi-Wan stated matter-of-factly, "_He_ is a _she_."

Padme's eyes went wide with amazement. "Really?" She asked, somewhat incredulously.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Isn't that right Arfour?" He called to his faithful astromech droid, she chirping cheerfully in response.

Padme laughed, letting herself free of Obi-Wan's light grasp to walk up to Arfour.

"I've never heard of R2 or R4 units having feminine programming," Padme commented.

Obi-Wan smiled as he walked up to them. "Careful," He playfully warned Padme, "She might zap you, after all, she's got competition now."

"How will I ever compete?" Padme said, taking on a look of mock sadness. Obi-Wan laughed. Padme smiled brightly and turned to Arfour. "Just look after him for me? Then we'll be even." Arfour whistled to Padme in what sounded like assurance.

"She always does," Obi-Wan assured Padme, taking her in his arms once again. "Now, promise me you'll be careful?"

"I promise," Padme said, meaning it, giving Obi-Wan a slight smile.

He returned it, kissing her one last time before climbing into the cockpit of the fighter.

"I'll see you soon," Obi-Wan said again, and Padme nodded.

She took a few steps back as the starfighter lifted off the ground, slowly at first, but then quickly gained speed. Padme continued to look to the sky until she could no longer see her husband's Delta-7.

_Her husband. _Padme just couldn't get used to it. The love and pride she felt within her heart was almost too much to bare - but she loved it. She'd been a queen, and was a senator, but now…now she was a wife. Padme loved what she did in the Senate, and took pride in the fact that she was fighting for the people of the Republic and their freedom.

_But what about your freedom? What about Padme Amidala? _Her sister Sola had asked her not long ago. Padme hadn't known what to say at the time, but she understood. Sola was married, and had two adorable daughters, and was retired from public service. Padme didn't plan on retiring from her position as senator anytime soon, but she could still have the happiness Sola had, in being married to Obi-Wan.

That thought brought joy and sorrow to Padme. She wished to could tell her family of her marriage, that she could share with them the happiness she'd finally found - but didn't know she was looking for. How happy they would all be, Padme knew. But she couldn't tell them. Not yet, at least. Maybe, in the future, after the war and all was peaceful again, Padme would bring Obi-Wan to her family's home and they would reveal their marriage. For now though, it had to be their secret. A most precious secret that could not be revealed until the time was right. Padme didn't know when that time would be, but she would be patient, because she had Obi-Wan's love. And no matter where his mission's brought him, and no matter how long he was away, she knew he would always come back to her.


	5. A Place Called Home

Padme Amidala Kenobi sighed silently as she sat in on the Senate session in the Senate chamber. On the outside, it would look as if she was listening carefully and intently to what Chancellor Palpatine and her fellow senator's were saying, which she was. But really, Padme realized, she was bored. Part of the reason she felt bored was because she felt powerless - powerless to bring any amount of diplomacy to the Senate - to the Republic.

War was raging.

The Battle of Geonosis was a month past, but already war was raging full on.

With the war, there were many troubling changes to be made. One of the most prominent changes was to the Jedi Order. The Jedi were respected as the peacekeepers of the galaxy, but now they would be military leaders. And the Jedi Order was not a military body. Soon after the Battle of Geonosis, Chancellor Palpatine made a motion that gave most Jedi Knights and Masters the military rank of _general_. Those ranks included General, Senior General, and High General, respectively. And the padawans of those generals were given the rank of commander.

Padme thought of her husband. She knew where he was. Senior Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi was on Raxus Prime, he being one of the leaders of the Dark Reaper Project - a mission to destroy a massive, ancient Sith weapon that had resurfaced. The battle currently happening on Raxus Prime was actually the second battle of the Dark Reaper Crisis. The first, the Battle of Rhen Var had unfortunately been won in the separatists' favor. The Senate and the Jedi hoped that the campaign on Raxus Prime would end the Dark Reaper Crisis.

Padme hoped Obi-Wan wasn't hurt. It was very most she could hope for. She knew she couldn't hope that he wasn't in danger.

Because to hope for that would be foolish.

She knew that as long as Obi-Wan was in these battles and on those front lines, he was in danger, because no Jedi was immune to the dangers of battle. That was proven at Geonosis, where many Jedi were killed.

Padme continued to sit, pondering the war. She knew it didn't have to be that way, if people would just _listen_ - she stopped herself on that thought, because she then found herself standing. And speaking.

Obi-Wan stood on the bridge of the cruiser, looking out at the blue and white swirls that was the dimension of hyperspace. He stood with his arms crossed, deep in thought, with the fingers of his right hand stroking his beard.

_Padme, you are quite the martyr, aren't you?_ Obi-Wan thought with a mix of many emotions: Love and admiration, concern and wariness…

"We should be back to Coruscant in approximately ten standard hours, General Kenobi," A clone commander said to him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Thank you, Commander," Obi-Wan said. The clone bowed and walked away.

When he was alone again, Obi-Wan sighed, and thought again about the matter at hand, at home. He'd found out that there had been another assassination attempt on Padme. He knew she must've spoken up in the Senate…and once again gotten the attention of her enemies.

_And not the kind of attention she should be striving for,_ Obi-Wan thought with frustration. He wasn't frustrated with Padme, though a part of him - the part of him that hated politics, wished she would be a bit more careful about what she said in the Senate. He would be very glad when the attempts on her life would end, and he would do everything in his power to make sure they would.

"Master?"

Obi-Wan turned to see Anakin walking up him.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said in surprise. "You should be resting. It's been a very long few weeks."

Anakin smiled as he came and stood next to Obi-Wan. "I could say the same thing about you."

Obi-Wan gave a quiet chuckle, but then his smile slowly faded back into slight frown that had been fixed there since he'd learned about Padme.

"What is it, Master? What's wrong?" Anakin pressed.

Oh, how well Anakin knew him, Obi-Wan thought, and not for the first time. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan knew something that he didn't. Obi-Wan wondered if he should tell Anakin about the attack. Or if it was best that he didn't. Finally, he drew in a deep breath, and without looking at Anakin, he said simply,

"There was another assassination attempt on Senator Amidala yesterday."

"What? Is she alright? Is she hurt?" Anakin asked, not doing well at hiding his frantic state.

"Calm yourself, Anakin. She's fine and safe. Her attackers were not successful." Obi-Wan said with certainty.

"Is the Council going to send her back to Naboo?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know yet. We'll know more when we get home." Obi-Wan said.

He thought Padme should stay on Coruscant, where she could have more security. Because he didn't think it was lack of security that was making these assassination attempts possible for the attackers, nor did he think that Padme was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He knew that Nute Gunray, Count Dooku, and other leading Separatists wanted her dead. Because as long as Padme continued to be as loud as she was being in the Senate, she would be a threat to the Separatists - perhaps a greater threat than any army ever could be - and to the continuation of the war that the Separatists needed to keep going if they wanted to take over the Republic like they so desired.

It was late at night on Coruscant, and Obi-Wan stood in the living room of Padme's apartment, looking out the window. He'd only just arrived, and Threepio had greeted him and had gone to inform Padme of his arrival.

Obi-Wan could feel her Force presence just before she entered the room. He smiled. He knew, in time, that her Force signature would become stronger to him and he'd be able to feel her presence, as well as her emotions and feelings, if they were on opposite ends of the same building. Right now, about all he could feel coming from Padme was excitement. He grinned.

Obi-Wan turned to see Padme all but running toward him. She was beautiful. Her brown curls were down and loose, the way he loved it. When he'd commented on the way he liked it down a little more than in the elaborate updos, Padme had told him that it was etiquette to wear her hair and dress the way she did for her career. And Obi-Wan's list of reasons why he disliked politics got a little longer.

Padme was wearing a delicately detailed, floor length night gown and a velvet robe. She was wearing no makeup, but her eyes were bright with happiness. Obi-Wan thought her stunning.

They outstretched their arms for each other.

"Padme," Obi-Wan said as he held her to his chest.

Padme raised her head and their lips met, deep and passionate, the past four and a half weeks disappearing for a moment.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, I've missed you so much. This is has been one of the longest months of my life," Padme said, overwhelmed by seeing Obi-Wan, since she'd been praying for his safe return nearly every waking hour.

"I've missed you, too, Padme," Obi-Wan said, kissing her again.

Padme smiled. "I have so much to tell you."

Obi-Wan smiled back. "Then tell me. We have all night."

"I heard about your victory of the Dark Reaper Project. Everyone was so worried, but…you destroyed it. Obi-Wan, you're a hero."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Thank you, darling, but it wasn't just me. Master Windu, Anakin, and the Clones were as much as part of the victory as I was."

Padme accepted that.

"Well, you're _my _hero in any case," She said, closing her eyes and resting her head on Obi-Wan's chest. She then felt his arms go around her. "I am glad you're safe, though."

There was only a moment's silence before she heard Obi-Wan say,

"Speaking of being safe," He put his hands on her arms and pushed her away slightly, so he could see her face and her eyes. Her brow was furrowed, with no trace of the immense joy she'd made no effort to hide since she'd walked into the room and into his arms. Obi-Wan could tell that Padme knew what was coming. "I heard about what you said in the Senate," He said gently.

Padme continued to look into his eyes for a few seconds, and lowered her head, looking at the ground, the carpet, the red/brown boots - anything but her husband's eyes. He was angry. Angry with her. She'd tried not to worry about what his reaction would be, tried to put in the back of her mind and not think about it. She'd promised Obi-Wan she'd be careful. Padme's heart sank with sorrow as she knew she'd broken that promise.

"Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Padme, what have you to be sorry for?" Obi-Wan asked, bewildered.

Her brow furrowed slightly, and Obi-Wan could tell-as well as being able to slightly feel, that Padme was frustrated about something.

"Obi-Wan, I don't know if you've heard the talk, but I certainly have."

"What talk?" He asked, concerned.

Padme walked away from him, walking behind the couch toward the window, deep in thought. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm not deaf, nor stupid. I know what people are saying about me," She turned to look at Obi-Wan. "Many in the Senate believe that _I _initiated the Clone Wars! With my illegal presence on Geonosis."

Now Obi-Wan walked up to Padme, taking her face in his hands.

"Padme, that is absurd. You'd transmitted my message before you left Tatooine. Whether you and Anakin had arrived or not, or whether I'd been killed or not, it wouldn't have made a difference. The Jedi strike team and Yoda and the clones would've still arrived when they did, and the chances of there not being a battle would've been slim to none."

Padme laid her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"What was I supposed to do?" She whispered. "My presence on Geonosis may have been illegal, but I couldn't have just sat on Tatooine, or gone back to Coruscant or Naboo - not when I knew you were in danger. I just couldn't do nothing."

Obi-Wan kissed her hair.

"I know, Padme. I'd do the same for you, never forget that,"

Padme nodded against his chest.

"For now though, no more talk about the war, about politics or anything, alright?" Padme nodded again. "Because those things can wait. But I, I've been waiting to see you for a month."

"I've been waiting, too," Padme's gaze came up from his chest into his eyes.

Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed her. Padme responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. His fingers wound through her hair as the kiss became deeper, and the galaxy became more and more perfect.

Padme's hands then found their way to Obi-Wan's shoulders, peeling his robe away. Soon, it was on the floor, and Obi-Wan was removing her robe was well. And soon, he was carrying her to the bedroom…and the night began.

"What was it like?" Padme asked Obi-Wan. She was lying with her head on his shoulder, with her hand resting on his chest. He had his hand resting upon that hand, his other stroking her hair. "The war is all anybody can talk about. I prayed for your safety everyday, and I'm just asking as your wife, what was it like?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He didn't mind Padme asking, for her words were sincere and patient, just like her heart. That's why he loved her: She may not have liked the war, but she understood it. And he knew he could be confident that no matter where he was or how long he was gone, Padme would be patient and wait for him. They both would be patient. And they knew that someday, their patience would be worth it.

"Honestly, I don't think I was prepared," Obi-Wan said. This surprised Padme. She'd seen firsthand how he'd commanded at Geonosis. She knew he was a great, strong general. "No amount of training can really prepare a Jedi for leading an army of such size as the clone army, for fighting in a civil war like this one, or an enemy like the Separatists. But, at times it wasn't so bad. I had the Force, guiding me and my actions. I had Anakin, fighting along side of me. And I had you. The thought of you was a great source of strength and peace."

Padme was shocked to hear her name mentioned. She sat up slightly and looked at her husband.

"Obi-Wan, I thought of you everyday, every hour. But I never hoped that you were thinking of me. I would feel terrible if I was that kind of distraction."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Darling, you weren't a distraction, not at all," He assured her. "When it was quiet, I would think of you. I meditated whenever possible, and when I did I would get visions of you."

"Visions? You told me that you meditated to clear your mind." Padme said, confused.

"I do."

"How can your mind be clear if your thinking about me?" Padme asked slyly, raising her eyebrows, trying to outsmart him, remembering the numerous times when she'd heard him say to Anakin, 'Be mindful of your thoughts.'

Obi-Wan laughed. "I think I better explain to you how meditation really works, at least for me anyway."

Padme propped herself up on her elbow, and Obi-Wan began.

"Jedi meditate for many different reasons. Some meditate to gain insight to a problem they're having, which I do sometimes if needed. Some meditate to possibly see the future. Some actually meditate during a battle to re-energize and re-focus, which Qui-Gon did often. And many meditate simply to, as you said, to clear their minds and to deepen their connection to the Force."

"See the future? Is that like your visions?" Padme asked him.

"Possibly," Obi-Wan allowed. "When you and Anakin left for Naboo, and I stayed to investigate your attacker, I went to the Temple and meditated. I had a vision of you and Anakin, sitting in a field, talking. And yes, I do believe that I did have a vision of the future. Are they always of what will happen? No, it's what _could_ happen."

"How do you get the visions?"

"The Force," Obi-Wan answered. "When I meditate, I give myself over to the Force, and let it guide my conscious thoughts. Do you understand now?"

Padme nodded. "Though I know I'll never truly understand the Force, I still believe in it." She said honestly. How could she not?

Obi-Wan brought his hand up to caress her cheek and smiled.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. For the Force surrounds us all and binds the galaxy and all the life forms in it together." He explained.

"So, it binds you and I together?" Padme asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, it does. And I when I'm off on another system, fighting a battle or trying to prevent one from starting, I want you to remember that, and think of that, alright?"

"I will, Obi-Wan," Padme said.


	6. The Coming Ripple

"_The IG Banking Clan has surrendered. The day is won! The Republic is victorious!_"

Padme couldn't fight the grin that came to her lips when she heard these words, despite it being about the fifth time she'd heard them.

Yes, the Republic had won a great victory in the Battle of Munnilist, and the Holonet was playing General Kenobi's words over and over again.

Padme's knowledge of the details of the battle were vague – she would find out more the next day when she went to the Senate – but she knew this was an important victory, in so many ways.

The Banking Clan had signed Count Dooku's treaty before the war – a promise to give him control over their droid armies. Obi-Wan had arrested San Hill, the chairman of the Banking Clan, and with him in custody, droid production would be slowed down – giving the Republic a large edge in the war.

Padme was happy that the Republic had won, but she knew it was because of Obi-Wan. He'd been modest before, but he led the clones against the droid army, and single handedly destroyed the bounty hunter Durge, who'd been sent by Count Dooku. As far as Padme was concerned, it was not only the Republic's victory, but her husband's victory as well.

And the Holonet had also reported that Anakin – or Commander Skywalker as they'd referred to him when talking about the battle, had led a squadron in space and had won that battle, which had pleasantly surprised Padme. She knew Obi-Wan must be proud of Anakin. Padme knew it wasn't a coincidence that Obi-Wan had Anakin lead the space battle while he lead the ground forces – she knew how her husband hated flying.

After watching the Holonet for a little while, it started to get late and Padme went to bed, thinking of how she couldn't wait to see Obi-Wan, run up to him and praise him for his victory, and then kiss him before words of modest denial could come out of his mouth. Knowing she would be seeing him soon, in her dreams, this scene and other, more passionate scenes with her Knight played again and again.

Obi-Wan scowled as he walked out of Chancellor Palpatine's office – because Anakin was still in there. They had been back on Coruscant for a few hours now, having cleaned up and rested from the long journey, then reported to the High Council and then the Chancellor. It wasn't that Anakin needed to be anywhere else, it was that Obi-Wan knew what the Chancellor was telling Anakin: He was no doubt praising Anakin for his bravery and skill, and that the victory over Munnilist belonged to him.

Of course Anakin lead the squadron in space to victory. Obi-Wan knew that to be true. But he wasn't going to feed his ego, especially when Anakin already had one. And Anakin had disobeyed him on Munnilist. Anakin had discovered a rogue pilot, and had gone after him, despite Obi-Wan telling him that it would be best to let him go, to not follow him.

Anakin was his padawan learner, Obi-Wan praised him when he deserved it – which was often. But he also was firm with Anakin, and did not let him get away with things that Anakin knew he shouldn't be doing, like twisting orders or being unnecessarily risky and reckless, or compromising a mission for personal feeling or ambition. Obi-Wan would not tolerate such things, but of course he knew that the Chancellor would disagree and tell Anakin that he should always trust his feelings and instincts.

Obi-Wan had a feeling that this was part of the reason why Anakin was the way he was: Because Obi-Wan taught him one thing, and Chancellor Palpatine taught him another. Anakin respected and admired both, and wanted to please both. He tried, but couldn't because of their conflicting views.

Obi-Wan was then at the door of Padme's office. Oh, how he wanted to go in there, take her in his arms and tell her how much he missed her. But he couldn't – not in the mood he was in. Padme deserved to be greeted properly, instead of seeing that he was clearly troubled. Which is why he backed away from the door and went to the Temple to meditate to clear his mind of the battle.

Later that evening, Obi-Wan walked into Padme's apartment, grateful of his decision to meditate, for now he could greet his wife with a smile instead of a furrowed brow. As he entered the living room, Threepio noticed him and came up to greet him, but Obi-Wan put a finger to his lips. He was going to surprise Padme.

She was standing out on the veranda, looking up at the stars. Threepio remained silent as Obi-Wan strode across the living room, Padme hearing nothing. He wondered if sneaking up on her was a bad idea, but he wanted to hear her laugh. Obi-Wan's boots were silent as he came up behind her, Padme still unaware of his presence. When he was right behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She let out a shriek, and turned around to see Obi-Wan grinning. She gasped and covered her mouth, but then exclaimed,

"Obi-Wan!" She threw her arms around his neck.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Hello, darling."

She continued to cling to him, and he continued to hold her, closing his eyes because his ears were being filled with the music that was Padme's laughter.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan came up with an idea to make her laugh even harder. He bent his head down and nuzzled her neck, tickling her with his beard. Again, his goal was accomplished, for Padme was laughing harder – and trying to get away.

"Stop, stop!" She tried saying in between gasps of laughter.

Finally, he pulled back and looked at her. She smiled, and then put her forehead to his chest, shaking her head and laughing quietly, trying to catch her breath.

"Obi-Wan, my love, I can only take so much torture in one night." She looked up at him again, giving him a mock frown.

He only smiled. "You enjoyed it. And I did, too."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Of course you did!"

"Then maybe I should greet you this way more often."

Padme wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan's neck again. "Oh, really?"

"Really," He said as he slowly brought his head down to hers.

Their lips met, and Obi-Wan held Padme tighter to him.

"I missed you," Padme said a moment later.

"I missed you, too," Obi-Wan said.

"And I've been dying to catch up ever since I saw you on the Holonet last night."

"And I'm assuming by 'catching up' you mean you'd rather wait to hear every detail of the battle, and to tell me every detail of what you've been doing while I was away."

"That's exactly what I mean."

"In that case, I like the idea of catching up."

She kissed him again, and then pulled back and looked at him with promise in her eyes, and then walked away. Obi-Wan smiled, so glad to be home, glad to see Padme happy and untroubled. He turned to see her giving Threepio permission to power down for the night, and then go up the stairs to the bedroom.

Deciding to give her a few minutes, Obi-Wan turned to look out at the Coruscant skyline. It was a beautiful night. And he was just happy to be spending it with Padme. He, too, then turned and went up the stairs, knowing what was awaiting him.

In the morning, Obi-Wan awoke early to meditate, and went back to join Padme in bed when he sensed she was going to wake up soon. She turned over and lay against him, and he put his arm around her. Padme looked at him and smiled sleepily. Obi-Wan smiled down at her,

"Good morning," He said, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning," Padme said, laying her head on his chest.

"Are you still tired?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"A little," She said with a content sigh. "I just want to lie here with you, though, having again gone weeks without seeing you."

Obi-Wan smiled as he started to run his fingers through her hair.

"Then when you say the word, we'll go get breakfast."

Padme only nodded.

After lying contently with his wife for some time, Obi-Wan thought it time to ask her about what he'd learned yesterday.

"Padme, darling, is there…something you wish to tell me?" He asked, fighting to suppress his smile, thinking she might be able to hear it in his voice.

Padme opened her eyes and looked at Obi-Wan, who was looking at her with a patient, yet waiting expression. Her expression, she knew, must've been confused. In response, Obi-Wan smiled, wrapped his arms around her, and said in her ear,

"I heard of your bravery on Ilum."

Padme gasped and looked at Obi-Wan, who was laughing.

"You heard about that?"

"Master Yoda told me himself," Obi-Wan said, and seeing Padme's blush of embarrassment, he told her, "Padme, you should be proud of what you did. Because of you, two Jedi were saved and so was a place the Jedi consider sacred. I myself couldn't be more proud of you."

Padme smiled. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan knew that Padme didn't care much to elaborate on the impromptu mission to Ilum. She'd been on her way to Naboo, and since there had been yet another assassination attempt on her, Master Yoda accompanied her himself. On the way there, he'd sensed danger on Ilum through the Force. Captain Typho strongly disagreed with the decision to land on Ilum, a snow covered world near the outer rim, but Master Yoda and Padme both felt the need to save Luminara Unduli and her padawan.

Obi-Wan knew that Padme felt that she hadn't been as an important factor as Master Yoda had made her out to be: She was doing what she always did – that is, putting others before herself without hesitation.

Padme would've made a great Jedi, Obi-Wan thought ironically. Yet, that would've made their love even more forbidden than it already was – if that was possible, which Obi-Wan wasn't so sure it was.

Of course Obi-Wan respected the Jedi Code, and he followed it to the best of his ability, and tried his best to instill that example in his padawan on a regular basis. But, he still respected the will of the Force more. And he couldn't ignore that will, especially when it'd lead him to Padme. Over and over again it'd lead him to her.

Ever since his late teens, Obi-Wan had thought the Code was wrong on the matter of love. Yes, it could lead to possessiveness and fear, then anger and hate when that love was taken away. But, Padme's love was a source of strength. It was among the brightest of reasons to keep fighting when he was another world away, whether the battle looked as if it was going to be won or lost. Obi-Wan knew that Padme was in constant danger as well, with the persistent assassination attempts, but he also knew that she was brave, strong, and clever. He could be much more worried about her than he was, but he didn't have to be because of her ingenuity.

"I think I'm ready for breakfast," Padme said suddenly.

"It's about time," Obi-Wan said with mock annoyance.

"Catching up is exhausting," Padme defended.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, that must mean I did something right."

Padme looked at him and smiled, mischief in that smile. "Which is all the time," She moved to kiss him.

At breakfast, Obi-Wan and Padme talked less about their love-making and more about what had been happening to each while he was away.

"The Holonet had all good things to say about Anakin the other night," Padme commented. "It made me think of how proud you must be of him. It was his first victory of his own, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was, and I'm very proud of him. Honestly, I didn't think he would be ready to lead a squadron of his own yet."

"Anakin is young, and has never experienced a war like this before - that's understandable." Padme offered.

"It's more than that, Padme. Anakin has always, even from when he was nine years old, been advanced for his age. And he isn't exactly…shall we say, humble about it. There are padawans his age that aren't to his level of skill but are still more mature than he is. Sometimes I swear he'll never listen to me." Obi-Wan finished, perplexed.

Padme smiled. "You sound like the father of a headstrong son."

"I feel like it much of the time," Obi-Wan said.

"That's why I think you're Anakin's master: No one else could've been the father figure that you are to Anakin." Padme explained, knowing that this was true.

"Except Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said quietly. Padme could clearly hear the sadness in his voice. She knew that he still missed Qui-Gon almost as much as he did over ten years ago. She understood because she missed him too. Padme didn't doubt that Anakin missed the Jedi Master as well.

"Obi-Wan, of course I don't doubt that Qui-Gon would've been a great mentor to Anakin. But, aren't you the one who always talks of the will of the Force? There's a reason you're Anakin's master. And the two of you will realize it in time."

"See? You listen to me more than Anakin does." Padme smiled, and Obi-Wan motioned for her to come to him, and when she did, he pulled her into his lap. "What would I do without you?"

Padme looked away and put a finger to her lips. "Hmm, let me think here…"

Obi-Wan laughed, and Padme smiled.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you, too." She replied.

Over the next few months, the war continued. And as much as they wished there wasn't a war, Obi-Wan and Padme took it in stride. Somehow, they managed to balance their duties as Jedi Knight and Senator, as well as husband and wife. They didn't let the war become a wedge between them, but they were among each other's most important advisors in private. And neither of them hesitated to go to the other for advice.

Padme continued to do what she could in the Senate to lessen the fighting, but it was of little use. The Separatists just couldn't be negotiated with. Though Padme continued to be a thorn in the Separatist's side, Obi-Wan was relieved that the assassination attempts on Padme's life seemed to have taken a hiatus. Though, Obi-Wan wasn't about to become naïve and was always alert to the possibility of another attack, for he knew the threat on her life would only truly end when the war did.

Padme wasn't the only one with a growing reputation: With each month - no, each battle he had his name attached to, Obi-Wan became a little more well known – a little more famous. A few of the major battles he'd been apart of were Skye and Ord Cestus, both of which were Republic victories. But his being a part of these victories wasn't the only reason for his growing fame – it was the battles he'd prevented not by his lightsaber, but by his words. To the Separatist's and the Republic alike, Obi-Wan was becoming known as The Negotiator.

Padme also went on occasional diplomatic missions. One night while conversing with Obi-Wan, Padme wondered aloud if they'd ever get paired together for a mission. Obi-Wan told her that it was a possibility, since the Jedi Council knew that they'd worked and fought together in past, and how well each circumstance worked out, and of the trust and friendship that had formed over the years.

Despite the war, Padme and Obi-Wan were happy, their marriage a great source of peace.

But then came Jabiim.


	7. Premonition

Nine months, Padme thought, almost with disbelief. Nine months since the start of the war. Nine months since she married her true love, Obi-Wan, the man of her dreams.

The past nine months had gone by faster than Padme would have ever thought, and it was because of Obi-Wan being a part of her life. No, he was more than a part of it, he _was_ her life. It didn't matter if he was here on Coruscant with her, or if he was off leading troops against the separatists, she could honestly say that everything she did revolved around Obi-Wan.

She had a seat in the Senate, did she not? Did the Senate and the Jedi Order not work together to form a symbiotic relationship, each for mutual benefits? So even what she did professionally had to do with Obi-Wan, to help him and all the Jedi. Padme knew her job was very different from Obi-Wan's. But yet, they were the same. They both served the Republic and were doing everything they could to stop the war. And Padme was proud to be doing something, anything that helped her husband and what he did.

It was the middle of the afternoon, and Padme was sitting at her desk in the Senate Office Building, where she spent most of her time during the day. Padme had been in a particularly good mood the past couple of weeks, radiant in fact, most people might say. Obi-Wan was currently on Coruscant. But of course, no one, not a single Senator, nor not one other Jedi knew that they were married. So no one could know that Padme felt blessed to have her husband home from the war and not harmed. No one could know the pride she felt when she heard people talking about him, praising him for a battle he'd won. And no one could know of how much she loved him.

But, Padme wouldn't let the secrecy of her marriage to Obi-Wan be a burden. Yes, of course part of her wished to say to her friends _I'm so lucky to be married to Obi-Wan. He's wonderful. _But she couldn't. She couldn't even take his name for the galaxy to see. Officially, her name was Kenobi, but publicly it had to stay as Amidala, her state name. Padme, though, was okay with the secrecy for now. It was her and Obi-Wan's secret. Their oh so forbidden secret. Padme's bold side might sometimes volunteer that it made it a little more special, a little more passionate.

Padme's daydreams came to end and she was brought back down to Coruscant when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," She called.

The door opened then, and Senator Organa walked in.

"Good afternoon, Padme," He greeted.

"Bail, good afternoon," Padme said with a smile.

Time to get to work, she thought.

The two of them spent some time discussing bills, votes, and business for the Loyalist Committee, and as Bail was preparing to leave, he asked Padme casually,

"So, have you heard the news?"

Padme's brow crinkled. "What news?"

"From the Jedi Council?" He clarified.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't," Padme said, confused. Maybe Obi-Wan had mentioned it, but had not made it out to be 'news' she wondered. Surely, he would've said something to her about it. Padme stopped herself at that thought. She didn't even know what Bail was going to tell her. Maybe it had nothing to do with Obi-Wan.

"You're friends with Master Kenobi, if I'm remembering correctly?"

"Yes, I am," Padme said with a smile, hiding her surprise well.

"Well, he was very recently placed on the Old Guard. He and a couple of other Jedi."

Padme wondered if she should consider this good news. But, she knew she had no idea what Bail was talking about. What was the Old Guard?

"Forgive me, Bail, but I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Remind me: What is the Old Guard?"

Bail smiled. "It means that they are in high contention for a seat on the High Council."

Padme found it more than a little difficult to contain herself, but luckily succeeded. Obi-Wan was very possibly going to be a member of the Jedi High Council. She didn't know what to say. All she did know is that she was very proud of him. All she could do now though, was smile, and say,

"That's wonderful. I'll be sure to congratulate Master Kenobi if I see him."

As good of friends as she was with Bail, she was a little disappointed that this news came from him. To Padme, this was big news, that she would've loved to have heard it from her husband himself. Force, even hearing it from his padawan and she could've acted a little more enthusiastic.

That evening, when Obi-Wan came home, Padme congratulated him on getting named to the Old Guard. Obi-Wan accepted the congratulations, but for the most part was as modest as ever.

Things continued to be normal for Obi-Wan and Padme. He hadn't had to go off planet, and Padme was so glad of this, so glad her husband was home, and not in the hellish conditions and dangers of the front lines. Though, she knew that at any time, Obi-Wan would be inevitably called back to the front lines. Padme savored every moment with Obi-Wan and tried not to take her time with him for granted, something that she always tried to keep in mind as the wife of a Jedi, which wasn't always easy.

But, as Padme expected, Obi-Wan was indeed given another mission - another battle to command. It was to a planet called Jabiim. Padme knew little of the planet, and most of what she did know Obi-Wan had told her, which mostly was that it apparently rained on the planet…and never stopped. But other than that, Padme was relieved to hear that it sounded no different than any other battle - because they were all different. All had different situations, and all had unexpected turns for the worse. A Jedi must expect the unexpected now more than ever.

Two mornings before he was to leave for Jabiim, Obi-Wan sat before the open doorway that led to the balcony off his and Padme's bedroom. He was barely aware of the glorious sunrise he faced, for he was deep in the Force, his senses focused on his meditation.

He meditated to clear his mind. And Obi-Wan felt peaceful and centered, as he usually did when he meditated. This morning was normal, images came to him from the Force and left his mind just as quickly as they had entered. Until he saw Padme. An image of her, clear as crystal in his mind. It was not uncommon for visions of her to come to him while meditating, in fact, he welcomed it. To Obi-Wan, it was a reassurance, especially when he was away, almost like the Force was telling him _Padme is safe. She is halfway across the galaxy, but she is safe. You are safe. _

But, right now, the image of Padme was not a reassuring one. And Obi-Wan was troubled. Nothing about this vision was normal.

Over nine months into their marriage had given Obi-Wan a clear picture of what to expect when he saw Padme through the Force when he was meditating. Usually, she was happy. Even if he wasn't with her, and she was happy, he still took that as sign that she was alright, and the Force was not yet ready to take either of one of them anytime soon, and they would see each other again. Other times in visions, they were very much together, and usually happy. Obi-Wan took this as a great reassurance from the Force that everything was going to be alright.

His vision of Padme now fit none of those descriptions.

In this vision, Padme was alone, sitting on the couch in the living room of the apartment. She was wearing a beautiful gown that was delicately detailed. She wore her hair in a beautiful updo with subtle decoration. She was even wearing gloves. The average being might ask what the special occasion was…But Obi-Wan knew better. Everything she was wearing was black. Not a trace of color.

Obi-Wan knew from experience when to expect Padme to be wearing that color. She wore black when she was queen, when expressing the grave feeling of dread she felt for her people. She even had Sabe, her decoy queen wear black during the Trade Federation Crisis.

Padme also wore black after she'd survived an assassination attempt. The color represented that her attackers had not been successful, but something still needed to be done about it.

She only wore this kind of attire in the most grave of situations and times. Why was she wearing it this time? Was it another assassination attempt? Obi-Wan was sure without a doubt that what he was seeing took place in the future - maybe he could prevent the attack. Perhaps tell Padme to go to Naboo, to the safest place there, and not return to Coruscant until he told her to do so.

But Obi-Wan couldn't be sure that this was another attack. Though he could only assume it was some kind of warning. Because her unusual appearance wasn't the only thing off about her in his vision. It was the way she looked. Obi-Wan wasn't even sure that he had gotten a good look at her face, but the slightest of glimpses. But still, he sensed Padme was sad. Devastated. There was no life, no brightness in the eyes he may or may not have seen.

It pained Obi-Wan greatly to do so, but he did what he rarely did, which was leaving for the Temple before Padme awoke. He usually was able to stay with her in the mornings for a while, have breakfast with her and talk with her, all in all enjoy the first part of the day with her before they both went to their duties. And if he was unable to do that, he always went to a sleeping Padme and kissed her. He would watch her eyes flutter open, and he would apologize - for waking her up, for the fact that he had to leave so early, and then he would tell her he loved her. Padme would mumble the same, and Obi-Wan would kiss her one last time before leaving. He was grateful that this didn't happen all the time.

Obi-Wan could've been there when Padme awoke, but he needed to go to the Temple so he could think about his vision. He knew she would see that he was troubled. She would ask him what was wrong, and he didn't want to scare her and worry her when he was unable to tell her why.

"This battle is going to be larger than we anticipated, and much more dangerous," Obi-Wan observed as he looked at a holomap of the planet Jabiim. He was standing with Anakin, Mace Windu, and Yoda in one of the Temple's map rooms. He looked at Anakin - one of the reasons he wanted this war to be over with. Anakin may be strong with the Force and skilled with a lightsaber, but he was still a padawan, and war raging all around him was not what he needed. "It will be a massive campaign." Obi-Wan turned to Yoda.

The Grand Master nodded in acknowledgement,

"Right you are, Master Kenobi. But protected, Jabiim's economic interests must be. To the planet's northern hemisphere, you and Skywalker must go, and prevent further conflict."

"We will do what we can, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, nodding.

With that, the final briefing before Anakin and Obi-Wan were to leave concluded. Everyone left but Obi-Wan, who stayed behind to shut down the holoprojector and the other controls that had been used for the briefing.

When he was done Obi-Wan walked out of the room, but didn't get far when he heard Master Yoda's voice, telling him to stay for a moment.

"The right one, you are, to lead this battle. Ready, I hope you are, Obi-Wan," Master Yoda said.

"I believe I am, Master. I feel Anakin is too, knowing the importance of this battle," Obi-Wan replied.

Yoda nodded, but then gave Obi-Wan a knowing look, and got right to the point,

"Sense, I do, that you are troubled. And about the battle, your source of fear is not," Yoda said, correct as always.

_No, my source of fear is not this battle - it is the fact that I'm not going to be here to protect my wife from whatever is going to happen._

Obi-Wan didn't even think these words - not daring to around Yoda, but the Force heard his buried plea.

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Indeed, I am concerned Master Yoda. And you're right, it is not about the battle."

Before he knew it, Obi-Wan was sitting across from Yoda in one of the darkened Meditation Chambers, and about to tell the ancient Jedi Master about his vision of Padme.

"As I was meditating this morning, I received a strange vision. I believe the Force is warning me of the future," Obi-Wan said.

"A warning, you say?" Yoda thought for a moment. "And what was this premonition of?"

"Padme Amidala," Obi-Wan replied without hesitation, for he knew it would sound suspicious had he hesitated with his answer.

"In danger, was she?" Yoda asked.

"No, Master. She was not in any immediate danger in the vision. But she looked…sad and forlorn. She was dressed in black, as if she were in mourning. I've tried to decipher what this means, but the Force has yet to give me any clues. The first thing I assumed that it was another assassination attempt."

"Assume nothing, Obi-Wan. Trust in Force, you must," Yoda said. Obi-Wan did trust the Force - with all his being. "Know of your friendship with Senator Amidala, I do. Lived on Naboo, she has her whole life. A familiar face, you have been to her, in a new place in uncertain times. Trusted you, she has, since her planet was freed all those years ago. This war, a weight on her, it is. Fears for your safety she does, Obi-Wan. However, foresee, I do not, another attempt on the Senator's life."

Obi-Wan was greatly relieved to hear this, but he was still confused and still worried.

"What must I do, Master Yoda, if this is something that can't be prevented?" He asked, almost sounding desperate.

"Speak with her, you must. The Force is with both of you, tell her, but the ways of the Force, mysterious they are. Strong in the Force, Senator Amidala is. Understand, she will. What you tell her, overly trouble her, it will not. Make her strong, your words will, as will the Force. And while you are on Jabiim, watch over Senator Amidala, I will."

Obi-Wan restrained his sigh of relief. His concern remained, but he felt somewhat reassured.

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan did not know, however that Master Yoda and the Force itself wouldn't be the only ones watching over what was precious to him.


	8. Warnings and Promises

The night before he was to leave for Jabiim, Obi-Wan found himself staring at Padme, watching her gracefully move about the apartment. She soon caught him in the act,

"What?" She asked with a smile.

Obi-Wan smiled too. "I was just thinking of how beautiful my wife is."

Padme lowered her eyes, blushing,

"You know, I know someone who makes me do that sometimes, too," She said, of course meaning Obi-Wan.

He chuckled. "Is that so?" He asked playfully as he moved to wrap his arms around her waist.

"What? I'm not allowed to find myself thinking of how handsome my husband is? With his long hair and beard that I love so much," Her voice had gotten lower and lower with each word, and then she kissed him.

"I've always wondered if you liked it," Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard, "But I have my answer now."

"Of course I like it. I've never complained about it, have I?" She asked.

"No, but I know you want to when I go like this," He ducked his head to her neck, and Padme immediately knew what he was going to do.

"Oh, no you don't," She said, moving out of his way. Padme hated that Obi-Wan knew how ticklish she was. She looked into his eyes, warning him, telling him with her eyes _don't you _dare_ try that again. _

Obi-Wan only smiled, fighting the urge to laugh aloud. He went for her neck again.

"No!" Padme screamed, laughing at the same time.

She freed herself from his grip and ran, with Obi-Wan running after her. She stopped when she got behind the couch on the other side of the apartment, with Obi-Wan standing on the other side of her protection, waiting for her to run. Coming up with an idea, she turned and went the opposite direction, toward the bedroom. Seeing that Padme was going to do this, Obi-Wan started running a second before she did. When she got to the bedroom, he caught her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, to which she gave a half-hearted scream of surprise.

But this was Obi-Wan's plan all along - to lead her here, to their bedroom. This was to be his last night with Padme in Force knew how long, and he wanted it to be a night they would both remember. He was going to enjoy being with Padme tonight, as he always did, but this night was going to be all about her and her pleasure. All Obi-Wan wanted to do was give her pleasure.

His lips found her neck, and he kissed her gently and slowly, and instead of making her pull away from the sensation of his beard on a sensitive spot, her head went back, leaning on his shoulder.

Padme closed her eyes, still breathing heavy from the running. Obi-Wan's arms went tighter around her, and she brought her arm up and wound her fingers through his hair. But then he turned her around, picked her up and laid her on the bed. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed, but then he sat up, and she watched as he removed his tunic and shirt. He came down and kissed her again, her fingers going up and down the length of his firm torso and chest. He reached down gripped a fistful of satin and brought the hem of her nightgown up the length of her leg and finally pulled it off her entirely.

Magical, amazing, and perfect was how Padme could describe their love-making that night. How they'd looked into each others eyes as they became one, how they'd whispered each other's names, how they'd explored each other's bodies, and how Padme held on tight as she screamed Obi-Wan's name at the height of both their pleasures.

She laid next to Obi-Wan afterwards, with her head resting on his shoulder as his fingers stroked her hair. Obi-Wan sensed that she was content and happy with the love that they had just shared and expressed. However, he could also sense that she did not want tomorrow to come, and that she was thinking about that as well. It was time that he told her about what Master Yoda had said.

"Padme, I know it's going to be difficult when I go tomorrow, because you need know that I'm most likely going to be gone for a long time - perhaps longer than I've ever been gone. I want to talk to you about something that will help you when I'm gone, something I want you to know is always there."

"What's that?" Padme asked, listening carefully to what Obi-Wan was saying.

"The Force. I know I've told you about the Force many times, and you've probably heard everything I'm about to tell you, but you need to hear it again. I know you're not a Jedi. And I know you can't use the Force like I can, but that doesn't mean that the Force isn't with you. Because it is, Padme, all the time. And if you listen, really listen, and open up you're mind when you're troubled or in doubt, you will hear it speaking to you and guiding you. And I want you to try and do that, do you understand?" Obi-Wan asked her. He knew that the Force would be with Padme, but he needed to make sure that she knew that, and knew that what he had described was possible for her - all she had to was try.

"I understand, Obi-Wan. And I promise to look to the Force, because as you said, it binds you and I together." Padme said, but was confused when Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No, Padme, you must know that it has nothing to do with me. I'm telling you this for _you_, alright?"

Padme didn't respond, because suddenly she got sinking feeling in her stomach,

"Obi-Wan, why do I feel like you're trying to prepare me for something bad that's going to happen?" She asked, and Obi-Wan's heart ached.

He couldn't tell her about the vision. He just couldn't. He couldn't let the worry, the sheer anxiety of the possibility of disaster be forefront in her thoughts every hour of every day while he was gone. He wasn't going to do that to her.

"Padme, darling, I assure you that I'm doing no such thing. I just know that it's going to be hard for you while I'm gone because Force knows it's going to be hard for me. I just want you to know that when you feel you have no one to turn to, you _do_ have something to turn to. I'll be turning to the same thing you are. Besides, I certainly hope nothing bad happens. I don't know what I would do if harm came to you," Obi-Wan said, his hand moving to her face, his thumb stroking her lips, then her cheek.

Padme brought her hand up to hold his,

"I promise I'll keep myself safe - as long as _you_ keep _your_self safe. Promise me," Padme said, fighting tears.

"I promise you, Padme, I will come back to you. Always, I will come back to you," Obi-Wan vowed.

He cupped her chin and tilted her head to kiss her. It was a slow, tender kiss…and a promise.

Padme lowered her head to Obi-Wan's chest once again, suddenly tired. They both fell asleep trying not to think of tomorrow, and both failed.

In the morning, the sun was up by the time Obi-Wan had woken, meditated, and dressed, but it was still early, and Padme was still sleeping. His boots were silent as he crossed the room to the bedside stand next to his side of the bed. He grabbed his lightsaber, looked at it for a moment, and clipped it to his belt. He then turned to look at Padme.

Obi-Wan loved watching her sleep. She always looked so at peace and simply angelic in her natural beauty. Indeed, she was beautiful this morning, still seeming to glow from the love they had made last night. But, Obi-Wan knew that even in her sleep, her subconscious knew that he was leaving, and it was evident on her forehead, which bore the slightest of frowns.

Obi-Wan didn't like that. He hated that he was leaving to Padme being upset and worried. Usually, she left him with a smile. Obi-Wan knew that her worries were his fault this time. He had to see her smile, even if it wasn't the last thing he saw before he left.

He moved to her side of the bed and sat down next to her. His hand went to stroke her cheek.

"Padme," He said. "Darling, wake up."

Her brow furrowed even further as she stirred, and then opened her eyes. They focused, and found Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry to wake you," Obi-Wan said in a hushed, gentle tone, wanting to make up for his words last night - words that had scared Padme.

"No, don't be sorry," She said, closing her eyes for a moment to get rid of the sleepiness.

"You're tired," Obi-Wan said, indeed sounding sorry.

"I'm not tired," Padme said, sounding tired, Obi-Wan noted.

He smiled. "Are you sure? That's what you said last night."

She opened her eyes, and seeing Obi-Wan's smile she smiled too,

"Last night was…wonderful."

"Yes, it was," Obi-Wan said. "And when I get back, we're going to do something special. We'll go to Varykino for a few days."

"A week," Padme said, still smiling.

"Even better. After all, we'll have a lot of catching up to do," Obi-Wan said slyly.

Padme giggled at their private joke. "Yes, we will, husband."

"Until then my beautiful wife, you'll never be far from my mind."

"I've told you before, I better not be on your mind all the time - I expect you back in one piece." Padme said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Don't I always?"

"Yes, you do." She said with a gentle smile, Obi-Wan noticing that her brown eyes seemed to shine with the confidence that he would return to her this time as well.

"I love you," He said, looking into her eyes, reinforcing the words with his own.

"I love you, too," She said with just as much conviction.

Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed her then, all his love for her being poured into that kiss. Her hand went to the back of his neck. He slowly pulled back and looked into her eyes, their faces so close they could feel each other's breath on their lips.

"Padme, remember everything I told you last night, alright? But please, _don't worry_. Because everything is in the hands of the Force. Me. You. Us. Everything," He explained, basically telling her that they were meant to be together, and that he would always come back to her.

"I know," She said. Obi-Wan could see in her eyes that she understood the meaning of those words. Both meanings.

With that, Obi-Wan sat back up, took Padme's hand and raised it to his lips, kissing her palm.

"Be safe, Padme," He said, looking into her eyes.

He began to turn and get up, but Padme's voice stopped him.

"Wait!"

She sat up and wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan.

"May the Force be with you," She whispered.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, holding her close to him. At this moment, Padme felt fragile to him, like if he squeezed too tightly, he would hurt her. Though, it might have something to do with the fact that she was still as naked as she was when she fell asleep against him after they had made love. Obi-Wan memorized the feeling of the softness of her skin once more as his hands ran against her back as her released her.

His hands gently held her arms as he kissed her forehead,

"May the Force be with you as well, my love."

They kissed softly one last time and looked into each other's eyes one last time, and then Padme watched as Obi-Wan walked out of the room, and into a nightmare.


	9. Jabiim Part One

Jabiim

Week One

The morning Obi-Wan left for Jabiim, Padme tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't, despite the fatigue. She laid in bed, resting her eyes. Soon though, she got up, put on her robe, and went out to the living room - the one where she had a clear view of the Jedi Temple. After gazing at it for a moment, she went to the kitchen to get a light breakfast and some tea. When she returned to the window, she only had to wait a few moments before seeing what she had been waiting for - the takeoff of about a dozen Republic Cruisers. Her final goodbye to her husband.

_Be safe, General, _Padme thought, wondering if Obi-Wan could possibly hear her through the Force. Probably not, she decided. It wasn't like she was a Force-sensitive herself, and could send her words through a Force bond. Of course she knew that Obi-Wan could sense her presence through the Force. He'd told her in the very beginning about every being having a Force signature. Everyone's is unique. He'd told her that Anakin's was very strong and recognizable to him, the two obviously sharing a the close bond of Master and padawan, as well as friends. Obi-Wan told her that soon, her Force signature would be just as recognizable, and that he would be able to feel her presence from quite a far distance. Though, it would be special in a way only hers could be.

Padme smiled as she wondered how many wives could say that their husbands could _feel _when they were happy, sad, content, tired, angry, and particularly in love all over again on a special occasion, and they were with them for every one of those emotions, sharing them. One thing Padme never forgot was how lucky she was.

Padme sighed and lowered her head when she could no longer see the Republic Cruisers. She turned to go back to the bedroom to begin her day, and the perilous journey that would be the next 94 standard days.

Knowing what a large operation Jabiim was for the Republic, the Senate kept close tabs on the campaign - Padme especially. After all, no one else's spouse was fighting, leading the army. The first couple of days without Obi-Wan were somewhat difficult, for she would herself thinking about his words about the Force, which would lead to her thinking about the Force and pondering it's relationship with her. Then she would be snapped back when someone said her name, and she would apologize, wondering what they must be thinking, probably having said her name more than once.

But, in the next few days, Padme once again found the rhythm she'd adopted while Obi-Wan was away - which was being brave, being proud of what he was doing, and more than ever knowing that she had nothing to fear, for the Force was with her.

Padme had also spoken to Master Yoda twice during the week, which was a lot compared to how often she spoke to him. But, Padme enjoyed talking with the Jedi Master, with his wise words and calming presence.

"Senator Amidala, glad I am, to see you well," Yoda had greeted her the first time she'd saw him that week.

"Master Yoda, it's good to see you, as always," Padme said as they bowed to each other out of respect.

"Aware I am, that the Senate, receiving good news from Jabiim, it is," Yoda remarked.

Yes, the Senate had just been given the news that the battle had started with the Republic having the upper hand. The government on Jabiim, which had turned it's neutral support in favor of the Separatists - at least the nationalists of Jabiim, the loyalists supported the Republic - had been undermined by the Separatists, which had caused a backlash from much of the Jabiimi population.

"Yes, I was very pleased to hear of the gains made by the Republic. I pray that they continue."

"As do we all, Senator. Long, this battle will be. Guided by the Force, the Council is, when choosing the best course. The same advice, I will give to you, Senator. The Force, guiding you, it is."

Padme remembered Obi-Wan's words, for he'd told her the same thing.

"Well, I'm not a Force-sensitive so I don't expect to-," Padme started to observe. _Feel the Force, _she finished in her head.

"Matter, that does not. The Force, lives in all living things, it does. Binds us all together, it does," Upon seeing the Senator's smile, Yoda smiled himself. "Familiar, this wisdom, is to you, Senator."

Padme was still smiling when she replied,

"Yes, it is, Master Yoda. In the time I've spent with both Master Kenobi and his padawan, they've both told me a thing or two about the Force."

To Padme's surprise, Yoda laughed.

"Knowledgeable in the Force, they are, indeed. What lessons, Senator, did you learn from them? Hmm?" He asked, wanting to be enlightened about what she had been told by Obi-Wan and Anakin, two Jedi he held in especially high esteem.

"Well, Master Kenobi speaks often of the will of the Force, and how no one can possibly know the will of the Force, even if you get visions from the Force, because those things aren't guaranteed to happen, but only _could_ happen. But, we must still trust the will of the Force, for, as you said Master Yoda, it binds every living creature in the galaxy together. And Anakin, from what I saw has a deep connection to the Force, but still has many things to learn about it."

Padme feared she had gotten carried away, but she rarely got to tell anyone of the things Obi-Wan had taught her about the Force, and she got enthusiastic when she got the chance - even if she was talking to the Jedi who knew more about the Force than anyone.

"Indeed, young Skywalker, still has much to learn, he does. But, right you are Senator, a wise master he has. Teach him well, Obi-Wan does."

"Yes, he does," Padme agreed.

"Strong in the Force, you are, Senator. Many hardships you have faced. The Force, aware of this, it is. Keep you strong, it will, throughout this war," Yoda told her.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. That…means much to me."

And it did. Padme kept Yoda's wisdom at heart, truly grateful for his comforting words to her. Indeed, the Republic and it's partner, the Jedi Order, were blessed to have a leader in Master Yoda.

Weeks Two and Three

The Republic forces on Jabiim enjoyed the success of the first week of the campaign, but soon, the tide started to turn in favor of the Separatists - because they had the support of the Jabiimi rebels. The Republic was unprepared for the violent conditions of the planet, whereas the Jabiimi's had lived there their whole lives and knew how to fight in such conditions. The weather was even affecting the Republic's communications, scrambling their signals. In these weeks, the Separatist army made large gains over the Republic, taking advantage of their new weakness.

Padme was saddened to hear this, and always thought of Obi-Wan, glad to know he had Anakin with him at his side, knowing that they would go above and beyond to protect and save each other. Padme was also glad to hear that the Jedi Council was doing anything but ignoring the Republic's struggle, and in fact was sending reinforcements - including more Jedi Generals and Commanders.

Padme continued to think about the Force. Most of the time, Obi-Wan accompanied these thoughts - but sometimes he didn't. Padme had faith in the Force, that it would be not only be with her and Obi-Wan, but with Anakin, the rest of the Jedi who were leading the battle, and all the clone troopers. But, Padme had to keep reminding herself that everything was the will of the Force - no matter what that meant.

Week Four

Mace Windu and Yoda were both troubled as the holoimage of Master Norcuna faded from the holoprojector. Every day the Republic was on Jabiim meant more and more losses - and not just of clones.

"Fear for young Skywalker, I do. Devastated, he is," Master Yoda observed. They'd also spoken to Anakin earlier.

"I agree," Mace said. "He should be removed from the battle and be sent back to the Temple. He isn't under control of his emotions - he will be of little use in the state he's in."

"No," Master Yoda disagreed. "Needed, his leadership will be."

"Nonetheless, Republic morale is weakening as this battle goes on. Especially with such a great loss," Mace observed.

Master Yoda knew that to be true. He was nearly as saddened as Anakin Skywalker was. Yoda had been living for nearly 900 years, he'd seen many Jedi die, and normally did not allow himself to grieve. But this particular Jedi had been so precious. Never striving for greatest, yet clearly destined for it. He and Mace Windu had just received word from Anakin himself that his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had been pronounced KIA. Killed in action.

Even before Anakin had contacted them, Yoda had felt a disturbance in the Force, telling him that something terrible had happened. He could see that Anakin was distraught - not being able to accept what had happened to Obi-Wan. He could barely get the words out of his mouth.

Yoda also thought of Senator Amidala, who was a close friend of Obi-Wan's. He'd told Mace weeks ago about what Obi-Wan had told him, about his disturbing vision of her. Now Yoda knew the meaning of the vision, knowing Obi-Wan was right - the vision was a warning from the Force. The Senator _was _in mourning - for Obi-Wan.

"Inform Senator Amidala, we must," Yoda said.

The next morning, Padme awoke with the knowledge that it was a new week. She hoped the Force would give her the strength it'd been giving her the past three. As she got out of bed, Padme looked at the sunrise, the sun being still low in the sky. She had to admit, she loved the feeling that the new outlook on the Force she had gave her. She felt strong and brave, and now knew that even when things seemed to be going bad - life went on. Sometimes, the Force opened the doors to new opportunities.

Padme wished she could tell Obi-Wan about her revelation and new sense of outlook, especially the outlook she had when she was on her own. She knew he'd be pleased with her.

Padme carried this feeling with her as she walked to her office in the Senate Office Building. But, she was surprised to see, standing near her desk, Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Bail Organa. Her good mood lessened when she saw the grave looks on all three of their faces.

Padme's first feeling was confusion; The Jedi Council had just sent reinforcements to aid on Jabiim. The Senate should be getting some good news, not bad.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu, Senator Organa," She bowed to the trio. They all bowed deeply to her. "What's happened?"

Mace was the first to speak.

"Milady, as you know, the losses have been heavy on Jabiim. We were not prepared for such an assault."

"I'm aware of that, Master Windu, and it troubles me like everyone else. But, we must keep faith that the Jedi reinforcements will be able to aid the army and turn the struggle around." Padme said, still confused. This couldn't be the reason they were in her office. Why were they discussing what the Senate would be discussing in an hour?

"Agree with you, we all do, Senator. And faith, we will keep, in the Force," Master Yoda told her.

"Senator," Bail said. "Padme. That's why were here, but…that's not why we're here. Among other reports, the Jedi Council has received some bad news. There has been a great loss to the Republic," He looked to the two Jedi Masters, and then back at her. "You may want to sit down."

"I'm fine," Padme said, waiting for what he had to say, knowing it would be bad.

She also noticed the great amount of sympathy in Bail's eyes, and then when she looked at Mace and Yoda, she saw they both had the same look as well.

"We know that you're good friends with Obi-Wan. You must be aware that he was the leader of the attack on Jabiim. I'm sorry Padme, but the Council was informed yesterday that he was killed during battle. It was a quick death, and not even at the hands of an enemy, but the destruction of a walker. Again, Padme, we're so sorry to have to tell you this."

Deep down, Padme had feared what they were going to say, and yet, it had never been so hard for her to hold her composure in her life as it was now. Her heart had been pounding since Bail had started speaking, but now the sound was like a drum, beating against her ears. She could hardly breathe. This couldn't be happening. Obi-Wan was killed? She couldn't comprehend nor begin to understand the words. They were foreign to her.

Master Yoda didn't need to see how devastated the young Senator was at the news of Obi-Wan's death - he could feel it. Her Force signature was coming at full force in waves from the shock. He knew that this was extremely difficult for her. It took her a long moment, but she asked with shaky voice,

"Was his body found?"

Mace answered. "No, milady, he wasn't found. He was caught in an explosion. Any remains of him would've been destroyed."

Padme was not going to allow her tears to fall. None of them could know, could see just how much she loved Obi-Wan from the torrent of tears that she was restraining. Of course they knew that she would be troubled - that's why they came to tell her the news personally. But, Padme wouldn't allow them to find out about their love. Even now. In her husband's death.

"Padme, we'll understand if you wish to go home. This is clearly hard for you," Bail said.

"Thank you, Bail," She said. She looked now to Mace. "I expect to be notified of when his funeral will be. I assume there will still be one, of course?"

"Yes, milady, there will be at the Temple. You will be notified."

"Thank you, Master Windu," Padme said, surprising herself by her voice. "And thank you all, for coming to tell me. It means so much to me. I don't think I could've handled it while in the Senate."

"Understand, we do, Senator. Forget not, that the Force is with you," Master Yoda said in a comforting voice.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Padme said.

After they left, Padme wasted no time in doing the obvious - going home, and wondering what was going to become of her life now.


	10. Jabiim Part Two

Padme walked into her apartment, her legs hollow. Somehow, they carried her to the bedroom. Her and Obi-Wan's bedroom.

_Obi-Wan._

She sat down on the edge of the bed and squeezed her eyes shut. _Force, please help me, _Padme silently begged. She was alone now. Of course she knew she had her family and friends, but it was more than that. She was alone in a way she always would be. A void had been created within her. Her husband had died. A part of _her _had died as well.

The tears began to fall, slowly at first, but then she broke down, sobbing.

She hadn't known what to expect when she saw Yoda, Mace Windu, and Bail Organa waiting for her in her office, but it certainly wasn't this news. This disturbing news. Padme still couldn't fathom - it didn't seem _possible_.

_Why? _Why_ was he taken from me?_ And not only her, but the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan was going to be on the Jedi Council, having been placed on the Old Guard. Then Padme thought of Anakin. _Anakin. _Oh, how he must be suffering as well. Obi-Wan had been like a father to him. They had their disagreements and clashes sometimes, it was true – Padme had seen a couple herself. But, she also knew that their bond was too strong to let all those little disagreements change it. A part of Padme wished she could talk to Anakin – just to have someone to talk to. He better than anyone would understand her grief, even if he didn't know she was married to his master and friend. He, too, had the person he cared about most taken from him. _First his mother, and now Obi-Wan, his father figure, _Padme thought, new wave of sadness coursing through her. She hoped Anakin was alright, for he was no doubt still fighting on Jabiim.

That night, as Padme lay in bed, knowing Obi-Wan would never be there to lie next to her, to take her in his arms, or to brush his fingers along her skin again. The bed always had felt very large and empty when Obi-Wan was away, but now she could hardly bare it. Tears started to fall again, and this time, they didn't stop on their own, but finally when exhaustion set in, and Padme unwillingly succumbed to sleep, afraid of what it might bring.

Three days later, Padme returned to the Senate. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to, knowing that Obi-Wan would want her to – especially because of her unique situation. It wasn't publicly known, of course, that she was Obi-Wan's wife. Many were under the obvious impression that they were friends and had known each other for years, for he'd helped free Naboo from the Trade Federation. But no one knew they were married. If they did, they wouldn't expect Padme to come back to work for weeks. They would tell her to go Naboo, and visit her family. Padme would do this in a few months, when the pain lessened, she decided.

Despite going back to work, Padme made it clear by her appearance that things were not normal: She wore deep grays and browns, having no desire wear any color yet, feeling that all the light and color in her world was gone, so why should she pretend that everything was alright, when it wasn't?

The days and weeks that followed went by in monotone – everyday was the same. There was no life in Padme's eyes. While at work, she tried distracting her self, but still found she was thinking of Obi-Wan more often than not. She remembered how hard it had been to speak at Obi-Wan's funeral about a week after the announcement of his death had been made. She had to remember to speak as his dear friend – not his wife. Wife or not, she still wore a black gown. Her hair was up and delicately decorated with black crystals. And the gloves she wore matched her dress. She summoned all the strength and will she had and delivered a speech of how she would always remember Obi-Wan. She talked of how she would be forever grateful to him for all that he did on Naboo nearly eleven years earlier – not only helping to free her planet, and risking his life to protect her, but more important than all that he'd befriended her – as a person, not a queen, and with that earning her eternal trust. She'd also told of how grateful she was for his protection after she'd come back to Coruscant, when there'd been another assassination attempt on her life.

At the funeral, Master Yoda had gave her more comforting words. She actually smiled a couple of times when talking to his close friends in the Jedi Order: Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli, Quinlan Vos, and Siri Tachi - who Padme actually didn't get a chance to speak to, but sensed was the most upset of all his friends. One person who was absent, Padme couldn't help but notice, was Anakin. This saddened her. She'd been there when he'd spoken words about his mother – to his mother at her small service after she'd died. Padme knew that he would've spoken for Obi-Wan had he been here. It hurt her that he was still fighting in that deadly battle, when she was on Coruscant, mourning. She wanted to do something – but she didn't know what.

After she'd gotten home that day, she sat on the couch, thinking about nothing – about everything, staring off into the distance.

When sitting in the Senate sometimes, she would find herself thinking of Obi-Wan, and memories of them together. She dared not think of their wedding and the days that followed, for she was sure to break down. Instead, she thought of all the conversations they shared. Padme remembered all the times he'd made her laugh, by both his witty, quick sense of humor and his beard against her neck. Padme remembered when Obi-Wan told her of how when Anakin was very young, sitting and listening to his podracing stories for hours, Anakin's enthusiasm never waning. She remembered how Obi-Wan had laughed at stories from her childhood, stories about how she and Sola were merciless towards one another.

So many happy memories, and only nine months. Not even a year of marriage. Obi-Wan had told her to look to the Force, which she tried to do. _If you listen, really listen, and open up you're mind when you're troubled or in doubt, you will hear it speaking to you and guiding you,_ Obi-Wan had told her. She tried to listen. She was asking, so why wasn't the Force answering her? She knew and felt that it was with her, but she felt lost. But she wasn't about to give up on the Force.

44 days after Obi-Wan's death, it was sunset on Coruscant, and Padme was sitting in her apartment, sipping on tea – the kind her and Obi-Wan had every morning when eating breakfast – when she heard the door chime. Her brow furrowed. She really didn't feel like getting the door, for the past few days had been particularly difficult for her; The Senate had received more disturbing news from the ongoing struggle on Jabiim. The losses were high – much too high. Every single Jedi on Jabiim had been killed in the battle – save for Anakin Skywalker, who took command of the army after he was left alone. After trying to salvage the battle and what was left of the clones, Chancellor Palpatine instructed Anakin to lead an evacuation of all Republic forces.

The battle was a great blow to the Republic. But it was over now. There were no longer any Republic troops on Jabiim. Padme would curse the day another Republic troop - Jedi, clone or otherwise had to step foot on that planet again.

Padme stayed silent as Dorme` went and to see who was here.

"Is Senator Amidala here?" Padme heard a boyish voice ask from the door. She immediately rushed toward the door.

"Thank you, Dorme`," Padme said. Dorme` nodded and walked away.

Padme turned to see Anakin. Tears formed in her eyes, and she didn't even try to restrain them as she stepped toward Anakin and threw her arms around him.

"Thank the Force you're alright," Padme sobbed.

Anakin was her friend, and he was Obi-Wan's Padawan, whom he loved like a son - stubbornness and all. With Obi-Wan gone, Padme had begun to realize that it was her unofficial duty to make sure Anakin was alright, and that he was happy, which she would always try to fix when he wasn't. Obi-Wan was her husband, but Anakin was a part of her life, too.

He wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I'm fine, Padme," He reassured. "It's nice to know someone was worried about me."

She pulled back and looked at him.

"Oh, Anakin, believe me when I say everyone was. For the past month, all we've been getting is horrible news from Jabiim. I can't imagine what it must've been like. And then…Obi-Wan. Anakin, I'm so sorry. Did you-"

"See it happen? No," He and Padme were standing in the living room now. "But, that's why I'm here Padme, because I know you cared for him, too." He paused for a second, as if not knowing how to explain. "Obi-Wan had many friends in the Jedi Order, and they're my friends, too. And they loved Obi-Wan like a brother. You know him, how could they not?" Anakin looked at her, and Padme nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. "But, they love Obi-Wan the Jedi - the disciplined, perfect Jedi. You and I, we've seen the man. We know and love the _real_ Obi-Wan. We're all he had."

As much as Anakin's words were true, and as much as they were touching her heart, making it beat like it hasn't in the past month, Padme still didn't know what Anakin was getting at.

"Yes, we were I suppose," Padme said quietly. "But, I'm trying to understand what you're telling me. I miss him, too, Anakin, and it's hard for me, but-"

Anakin stepped closer to her.

"Padme, that's what I'm trying to tell you. This might be hard to believe, but you have to trust me," He paused again, looking into her eyes, asking her to trust him. When he spoke again, he did so slowly. "I _know_ that Obi-Wan is still alive."

Padme gasped and looked away, and Anakin was quick to explain.

"Padme, I know it sounds hard to believe, but you have to. If Obi-Wan was dead, I would've felt it the instant it happened, felt it in the _Force_. I felt a disturbance, yes, but it was like an alarm, telling me he was in _danger_."

Was this her answer from the Force? Padme didn't know. And if it was, why did she feel so confused? The Force was supposed to light her way, not make it darker.

"Anakin, I…I just don't know. If what you say is true-"

"Then he's suffering, Padme! And we shouldn't give up on him. I'm not going to, and I'm going to go look for him - soon."

"Anakin, no! That would be dangerous! Have you taken the time to clear your mind and reach out to the Force, and asking yourself 'Is Obi-Wan really alive?' or is it just…you wishing he was still alive? Because believe me, I wish he was still alive, too." Padme had tears in her eyes again.

"Padme, you must believe me. I know Obi-Wan is alive, and I'm going to find him and bring him back from wherever he is. I promise."

That night, Padme cried herself to sleep once again, not knowing what to believe. She prayed that the Force would be with both her and Anakin during this difficult time, and that wherever Obi-Wan was now, he was alright.

The next day, Padme learned something that she wasn't sure if she should consider an answer: Anakin had been given a new master. Ki-Adi-Mundi, one of the wise, life-time members of the Jedi Council, was Anakin's new master. By the end of the day, Padme was sure that this was Force telling Anakin and her - Anakin especially, that it was time to at least _start_ the healing process. Obi-Wan wasn't coming back, and he wouldn't want them lingering and confused. He would want them to move forward and achieve great things.

Later in the week though, just when Padme was telling herself that she must start to accept this, Anakin came and visited her again. She was happy to see him, but wished he would start moving on. Once he started moving on, Padme's heart wouldn't be as heavy as it was, with not only one person's grief, but two. She'd tried comforting him, but Anakin wouldn't have it, insisting that Obi-Wan was alive.

"Anakin, Master Yoda and Master Windu came to me and told me he'd been killed. With their strong connection to the Force, you don't think they would know if Obi-Wan was alive?" Padme asked.

"No, I don't," Anakin said in all seriousness. "They don't have the connection with him that I do, not even close and you know it."

Padme couldn't deny that Anakin had a point. She knew that he and Obi-Wan had always had a very strong Force bond. With this, Padme was frustrated. Why couldn't she, as Obi-Wan's wife, be feeling what Anakin was feeling?

At that thought, she stopped and reminded herself, _the Force, trust in and listen to the Force…_

Soon, the Force would talk back to her clearer than ever.


	11. Jabiim Part Three

In her office, Padme closed her eyes.

"Padme, are you alright?" Anakin asked her.

"Yes. I'm just…trying to listen to the Force. Like you should be doing right now,"

A second later, she felt two hands enclose her hand. She opened her eyes and looked up at Anakin.

"I have, Padme. The Force is telling me that Obi-Wan is alive."

Padme's eyes glazed over with tears.

"Then where is he? Please, tell me," She challenged.

Anakin took a deep breath.

"I think I know."

He then went on to tell her about Asajj Ventress, the female dark Jedi who was the pawn of Count Dooku. For months now she'd wanted Anakin and Obi-Wan dead, seeing them as her greatest obstacles to becoming a Sith. Especially Obi-Wan, since he was Qui-Gon's Padawan, who was Dooku's Padawan. Ventress had been on a manhunt for Obi-Wan.

"I think she has him. Nothing else makes sense," Anakin said with frustration.

Padme could feel how much Anakin missed Obi-Wan. How he longed to have him back. Padme longed for the same thing. Even though it wasn't Anakin's intention in the slightest, his every word of Obi-Wan being alive made Padme's pain harder and harder to bare. That's why she didn't want Anakin going all over the galaxy looking for him, because she needed him. She needed his friendship and the unconditional support that came with that. Anakin needed all that in return as well. It's what Obi-Wan would've wanted, was for them to turn to each other.

"Anakin, have you told the Council of your concerns?" Padme asked.

Anakin heaved a sigh.

"Yes," He said bitterly.

"And they don't believe you," Padme stated.

"No, they don't." He said resentfully.

"Have you talked with Master Mundi about it personally?"

"Yes, I have. All the Council says is that I need to let go and know that Obi-Wan has become one the with Force." Anakin said, clearly not liking it.

"Anakin, that's what happens. It should be a comfort to you," Padme said, remembering when Obi-Wan explained death to her, saying that when someone died, they became a part of the Force, therefore, loved ones were always with us, even after they'd died. Padme tried to keep this in mind when she longed for Obi-Wan and selfishly resented the fact that she was a widow at 25 years old.

"Well, it's not. Especially when I know that Obi-Wan is alive and suffering," He said, so frustrated.

Padme's heart ached for him. Silence stretched on for a few moments before she spoke, trying to comfort Anakin,

"Anakin, I can't stop you from whatever you're going to do. I know you miss Obi-Wan and want him back, because I do too, for both of us. If you're going to go looking for him, all I can say is this: It was hard enough losing Obi-Wan, but now that he's gone, you're the only friend I have here, and I can't lose you, too. I can't, Anakin!" Padme was crying now.

Anakin walked up to her and enfolded his arms around her, and Padme cried into his chest.

"You're not going to lose us, Padme," Anakin said gently, silently vowing he would find his master, no matter what it took.

He held Padme as she cried tears for both him and Obi-Wan.

That evening, Padme sat in her apartment as she watched the sun set. She was torn: She wanted Anakin's company, but part of her wanted to be alone. The part that wanted to be with Anakin lost anyway, for he'd had to report to the Temple and was unable come over. So she sat alone in her living room, with only the suns orange rays to keep her company.

She tried to imagine those rays as the Force, warming her skin, offering what comfort it could to her.

Padme didn't know what to do about Anakin. He truly believed that Obi-Wan was alive. She didn't know what to believe.

No, she couldn't let herself believe that. What would happen if she did believe Anakin, and then he went out looking for Obi-Wan and never found him? Then her grief and pain would be truly unbearable.

Qui-Gon Jinn saw the tear that fell down Padme Amidala's cheek, and he also felt the turmoil inside of her. He'd been keeping vigilant watch over his Padawan's bride for over two months now, ever since Obi-Wan had received his troubling vision of her from the Force.

Another tear rolled down Padme's face. Her sadness and loneliness was just as fresh as it was the day she'd learned the news from the Council. Qui-Gon felt that it was now time to reveal himself to her.

_You must trust in the Force…_

Padme's brow furrowed. She could've swore she heard a voice, and not just any voice…

No, she told herself. She must be going to crazy. Maybe she should go to Naboo. And have Anakin come with her - they both needed the time away from Coruscant and the war. They both needed the time to think.

"But the Republic needs both of you now more than ever."

Padme's heart pounded. Before the voice was like a quiet echo, but now it was as clear as if the person was in the room with her…She looked up, not believing her eyes. There, smiling down at her, like a father smiles at his daughter, was the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn.

"This can't be real. I must be dreaming. I've been such a wreck that I'm getting everything I want in my dreams," Padme said to herself, tears coming down.

"But this isn't a dream, Padme. I'm here because I felt you needed me," Qui-Gon said, his voice comforting.

Padme looked at him as he moved to sit next to her on the couch a couple of feet away.

"But…how are you here? Obi-Wan told me that when a being passes on, they become the Force. I didn't think he meant it that literally." She explained, still bewildered that the Jedi Master was here, before her.

Qui-Gon laughed. "Obi-Wan was right, they do indeed become one with the Force. But I, having studied the ways of the Living Force, abstained the skills and knowledge necessary to become a Force Spirit, which means that even though my spirit passed on, I am more powerful than ever,"

"And you're able to be here with me, actually _with me_, from beyond the netherworld of the Force," Padme said, now understanding.

Qui-Gon chuckled again. "Obi-Wan was also right when he told you that you should've been a Jedi, Padme. You are wise far beyond your years."

Padme smiled slightly at the sight of Qui-Gon, the pride shining in his eyes for her.

"Thank you, but I don't feel like it. I feel so…lost. I don't know what to do," Another tear fell. "And I can't stop crying."

Qui-Gon gave Padme a moment to calm herself. She took a deep breath through her nose, cleansing herself.

"You must know, of course, that Obi-Wan and I married. Are you angry with us, Qui-Gon? He broke the code, and it if was ever found out that we wedded-"

"Padme, I'm not angry, not at all. I was there on your wedding day, and I could see that you and Obi-Wan were meant for each other. He did the right thing by listening to the Force, and not the code." Qui-Gon said, remembering when he and Tahl and fallen into a forbidden love.

"That's why I'm lost, Qui-Gon. Anakin believes Obi-Wan is alive, but is the only one. I can't…give myself that hope, and then have that shattered when Anakin came back without him. Qui-Gon, what should I do?" Padme asked, desperately wanting his comforting words.

"What would Obi-Wan tell you do?"

"He'd tell me to listen to you," Padme said seriously.

Qui-Gon smiled. Obi-Wan would tell her that.

"Besides that."

Padme was silent for a moment.

"The night before Obi-Wan left for Jabiim was…I don't how to explain it. I swear, it was like," Tears streamed down her cheeks. "He knew something was going to happen to him. He knew _something_ was going happen, I _know _he did. He was trying to protect me, by telling me that the Force _was_ always with me, and that if I listen, and give myself over to the will of Force, it would guide me. And he told me not to worry, because everything was in the hands of the Force."

"Everything _is_ in the hands of the Force, Padme. And you're seeing that right now. You may _feel_ lost, but the Force _is_ guiding you. You weren't given lies when you were told that the ways of the Force are mysterious. But," He paused, and made sure she was looking at him. "You must also listen to your heart."

"No one has ever told me that before, except Obi-Wan. People think politicians don't have hearts," She explained. "I'm one of the only politicians Obi-Wan admires. Anakin, too."

They laughed.

"Well, you certainly have one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen, Senator or not," Qui-Gon said, again with that same pride in his eyes, feeling that his Padawan couldn't have never had a better wife. Qui-Gon smiled when Padme did.

"Can I tell you a secret about Obi-Wan?" Padme nodded. "He was eighteen when he and I first spoke of love, and the code. I myself had fallen in love, with a Jedi named Tahl,"

"Tahl," Padme said her name. "I think I remember Obi-Wan mentioning her. He said she was one of the most respected Jedi in the Order."

"Indeed, she was very wise, because she respected the Force above all things."

"Like you," Padme said with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose like me. Anyway, she had been killed during a mission. I'd wanted to go with her, for I had foreseen her in danger, but she insisted that she go on her own. I found out later that she'd been killed, and all I wanted was revenge. It was a dark time for me, but my padawan saved me."

"Obi-Wan," Padme said.

"Yes. He was always more patient than I. And then some time afterwards was when we talked of the code. He thought that the Order should change their ways on love and have it be allowed. He asked me what Tahl and I would've done, and I told him that we would've hoped that we could've worked something out. But, the Force decided that it Tahl's time."

"Is that the secret? That Obi-Wan has always been against the code on love? Not just when he realized his love for me?"

"It is. Obi-Wan has always followed the will of the Force before any code. And he knew that someday it would lead him to love, and he realized when he met you that that love was you. He knew that your marriage was the will of the Force," Qui-Gon explained to her.

"Ever since that night Obi-Wan told me about the Force, it's amazing how my outlook on it has changed. I follow his advice and _do_ look to it. The only thing is…it's hard sometimes, and frustrating because I'm not a Force-sensitive Jedi who can feel the Force. I can't meditate and receive visions from the Force. The only thing I can do is just believe," Padme said with a shake of her head, hoping that Qui-Gon understood.

"You're right, Padme. That is the only thing you can do. But that's what makes you special. Not many non-Force-sensitive's understand the Force. But you do, and well. And you are going to go to heights you never thought you would," Qui-Gon smiled.

But instead of smiling back, more tears fell from Padme's eyes, and she lowered her eyes and shook her head, sniffling,

"I miss him, Qui-Gon, so much. Sometimes I feel like I'll never…go forward. We weren't even married for a year, and now he's dead."

"You must stay strong, Padme. You have Anakin. He's always there for you. You have me, watching over you. And you have the Force. You're never alone, Padme," Qui-Gon assured her.

Padme nodded.

"Thank you, Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan talked about you so much. He missed you. I do, too. And having you here…I can't thank you enough," Padme said, overcome with emotion.

"Well, I'd like to think it's somewhat my duty to watch over those who are important to me, Anakin and Obi-Wan. I know, given the chance, Anakin would've become like a son to me, just as Obi-Wan was. And since you're Obi-Wan's wife, you're in many ways like a daughter to me."

"I'm honored," Padme said, bringing her eyes to meet his.

"The honor is all mine. Obi-Wan loves you and treated you like a queen. No pun intended," He said.

_Loves_? Did that mean…? Then Anakin must be mistaken. Obi-Wan wasn't alive. He couldn't be - not if he was in the Netherworld of the Force with Qui-Gon. She wondered why Obi-Wan wasn't here with Qui-Gon.

"Yes, he did," Her voice full of sadness. "I don't know how I got so lucky. I'll never know," Padme said, wiping her eyes.

"Ah, but you do know," Qui-Gon told her. "And just remember what I told you, about staying strong."

Then, to Padme's horror, he started to fade away.

"No, Qui-Gon, don't go!"

"I'll be watching over you."

He was gone then.

"Qui-Gon, please come back! I need you!"

But only silence answered Padme's plea. She face fell in her hands and she sobbed.

It pained Qui-Gon to leave her, but he knew this wouldn't be the last time they communicated. Now, he had his padawan to keep watch over. A padawan who was clinging to his life.


End file.
